Incontrôlable Tentation
by Athena.DesRosiers
Summary: Shuichi et Yuki se rencontre pour la première fois grâce à Seguchi, qui engage l'écrivain pour écrire une chanson pour le groupe Bad Luck. ' FIC RÉÉCRITE '
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note: Cette fic sera la plus longue que mes deux précédentes et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.!

Note2: J'ai réécrit cette fic, mais l'idée générale est la même.... et j'ai monté mon rating juste pour être certaine.

_En italique : paroles_

**_En gras + italique : pensées_**

* * *

**Incontrôlable Tentation**

En début de soirée, soit après ses heures de travail, Seguchi appela son petit protégé, Eiri Uesugi plus connu sous le nom de Yuki Eiri. Il voulait, supposément, s'entretenir sur un sujet plutôt important. Yuki, qui était dans l'impossibilité de refuser, s'y rendit donc sans cacher sa mauvaise humeur. Quand il fut finalement arrivé au studio de NG, la secrétaire l'annonça et il entra dans le grand bureau que possédait son beau-frère, le Directeur de NG. Celui-ci était assis à son bureau et l'attendait avec son plus beau sourire.

_- Bonsoir Eiri-san._

_- Seguchi, _dit l'interpellé en s'allumant une cigarette tout en s'assoyant sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle.

_- J'irai droit au but, je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton temps inutilement._

_- …_

_- Je voudrais que tu écrives une chanson pour mon nouveau groupe, _dit Seguchi avec son sourire caractéristique.

_- Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela? _demanda l'écrivain en posant son regard doré sur son vis-à-vis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**« Ce sale rat gagne toujours! » **_**s'exclama intérieurement Yuki.**

La capacité de manipulation de Seguchi était impressionnante et personne ne pouvait y échapper, pas même le célèbre Yuki Eiri. Tout cela le mettait en colère et quand il l'était, ses beaux yeux dorés viraient souvent au noir...Un noir charbon. Il sortit donc de l'immeuble et laissa sa voiture au stationnement.

_- J'ai besoin de faire un tour, _dit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

L'écrivain disparut dans la nuit, éclairée par une lune pleine, qui était tombée seulement depuis quelques heures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, une journaliste annonçait une triste nouvelle aux auditeurs du poste JaponNews (Je ne sais pas si ce poste existe????).

_- Une jeune femme a été retrouvée morte tôt ce matin, aucun témoin ne pouvant éclaircir cet étrange évènement. La femme avait, sur la cuisse droite, une marque de griffe et a été vidée de son sang. Cette demoiselle est la sixième victime ce mois-ci…_

Shuichi, un jeune chanteur aux cheveux roses, était assis devant son téléviseur comme à chaque matin. Il avait eu, en écoutant la journaliste, un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose d'important allait arriver aujourd'hui, il le sentait. Depuis qu'il était petit, Shuichi possédait un don assez spécial que personne d'autre ne possédait à sa connaissance. Il pouvait ressentir les choses, les émotions par exemple. C'était un sixième sens très développé en d'autres mots. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait ce don, mais il avait décidé de le garder pour lui. Cependant ses proches finirent par avoir des soupçons et il fut obligé de dévoiler son petit secret. Toutefois, Shuichi n'avait révélé sont secret qu'à très peu de personnes, c'est-à-dire : sa mère, sa sœur, son père et son meilleur ami, Hiro. Malgré son côté gamin, Shuichi était vraiment brillant, mais ne le laissait jamais paraître. Le chanteur avait une double personnalité si l'on pouvait dire: le gamin étourdit qu'il aimait être et le jeune homme de 19 ans qu'il était réellement. Toutefois, ce dernier ne se montrait que très rarement. Le véritable Shuichi refaisait surface que dans les moments nécessaires ou lorsque son don se manifestait, comme en ce moment. Le jeune chanteur aimait être une boule d'énergie et faire sourire les gens autour de lui, c'est donc pour cette raison qu'il était toujours dans son mode gamin. La seule personne qui connaissait son autre lui-même était son meilleur ami et même lui l'avait peu vu. Shuichi regarda l'heure et se leva d'un bond. Il serait encore en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Alors, ce fut malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait de ne pas savoir ce qui se tramait, que Shuichi partit vers les studios NG. Il était quand même le leader du nouveau groupe phare de cette société, Bad Luck.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble, Shuichi fit le vide dans son esprit et finalement, y entra.

_- Shuichi!_

L'interpellé se retourna et vit son meilleur ami qui venait d'arriver.

_- Hiro! _cria Shuichi, sa voix résonnant dans le hall.

_- Pas obliger de parler si fort. Je ne suis pas sourd!_

_- Désolé Hiro._

_- C'est pas grave. Viens, nous somme déjà assez en retard! Je sens déjà le magnum de K pointé sur nous._

Le duo se dépêcha donc d'aller rejoindre le reste de la petite troupe. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils travaillaient, mais sans succès. Shuichi, qui était aussi le parolier du groupe, avait perdu toute son inspiration et il déprimait assis sur le divan de la salle. Le manager et le producteur ne savait plus quelle raison trouver pour motiver leur chanteur, ils avaient épuisé leur stock d'idée. C'est ce moment que choisit Seguchi pour entrer dans le studio avec un inconnu, qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Rapide comme l'éclair, Shuichi s'était levé d'un bond, son sixième sens s'était encore une fois manifesté aujourd'hui. Il se plaça d'instinct devant ses deux amis. K et Sakano étant sortis depuis peu pour trouver un moyen de régler le petit problème de parole.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui…_

Hiro, qui comprenait le changement d'attitude de son meilleur ami, fit taire Fujisaki. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour les questions. Le silence était tombé dans la salle, plus personne ne bougeaient. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le jeune chanteur qui avait aux yeux de tous (sauf d'Hiro), un comportement bien étrange. Quant à Shuichi, il dévisageait l'invité qui venait d'entrer. Grand avec des cheveux blond doré, des yeux de la même couleur, habillé de noir avec sous sa veste, une chemise bleu, des lunettes de soleil accrochée à celle-ci, un charisme fort et un regard de tueur. Son don s'était manifesté au moment exact où il était entré dans la salle. Pourtant, ce type paressait tout à fait normal aux yeux du chanteur. Ce pouvait-il qu'il se soit trompé? Impossible, il ne se trompait jamais. Quelque chose se dégageait de cet homme, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Cependant, il savait qu'il était dangereux, même très dangereux.

_- Y a-t-il un problème? _demanda Seguchi pour briser ce silence.

_- Non, _répondit Shuichi en continuant de fixer le blond.

_- Très bien alors. Je suis ici pour vous présenter la personne qui vous écrira une chanson pour votre prochain album._

_- QUOI! _s'exclamèrent les trois membres du groupe_._

_- Il n'en est pas question! _continua Shuichi.

_- Tu n'es pas en position pour refuser. Tu n'arrives plus à écrire et tu ne peux pas refuser un ordre d'un supérieur. Est-ce bien clair? _demanda Seguchi d'un ton sévère.

_- …_

_- Shindo-san!_

_- Oui c'est très clair Seguchi-san, _répondit son cousin à la place du chanteur.

_- Bon, je continue donc. Je vous présente Yuki Eiri, un célèbre écrivain. Il a généreusement accepté ma demande et vous devrez travailler avec lui quand la chanson sera finie. Je vous donne congé pour le reste de la semaine. Je veux que tout le monde soit ici lundi matin. Sur ce, nous vous laissons._

Seguchi sortit de la salle sans un regard vers son jeune groupe, tandis que l'autre resta immobile pendant quelques secondes et dévisageait Shuichi. Ce dernier pu voir une lueur étrange dans les yeux de l'écrivain quand il se retourna pour sortir à son tour. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon…

* * *

Vous voulez la suite? Elle arriva très bientôt!

Merci de laisser des reviews!!

- Mangas-x -


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Les passages soulignés seront expliqués plus tard dans ma fic, je ne voudrais pas vous révéler un punch…

___Italiques : paroles_

**_Gras Italique : pensées_**

Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture!

_____________________________________________________

Quand il fut de retour dans son appartement, Yuki s'assit sur son divan et s'alluma une cigarette. Décidément, ce gamin était très spécial et aussi vraiment intéressant. Le beau blond venait de trouver un nouveau jou-jou extrêmement amusant et il n'était pas près de le laisser partir, bien au contraire. De plus, il était vraiment mignon avec ses cheveux roses, ses yeux couleurs améthyste et cette façon qu'il avait eu de le regarder. Des yeux méfiants qui l'avaient fixé comme s'il avait deviné qui il était vraiment. Ce qui était techniquement impossible. Il allait, décidément, beaucoup s'amuser avec lui…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après que les deux hommes soient sortit du studio, Shuichi s'était enfui avant même que quelqu'un est bougé le petit doigt. Il avait laissé les deux autres derrière lui, soit dans le studio, les laissant bouche bée par sa nouvelle réaction. Il finit par sortir du bâtiment, mais il ne put se rendre bien loin, car Hiro le rattrapa sans difficulté.

_- Hiro!_ dit le chanteur en laissant couler ses larmes.

_- Shuichi, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?_ demanda le guitariste en le prenant dans ses bras.

_- Tu le sais parfaitement…_

_- Explique-moi quand même. Tu n'avais jamais réagit aussi brusquement avant, la preuve, tu pleures._

_- Je sais, mais c'était si fort! Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler!_

_- C'est vraiment étrange. Pourquoi il te fait réagir comme ça?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en approches. Il est dangereux, d'accord?_ demanda Shuichi en se dégageant des bras de son meilleur ami.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il semblait plutôt intéressé par toi, Shuichi. Tu devrais faire attention, même avec ton pouvoir._

_- D'accord. Tu veux bien me raccompagner?_ demanda Shuichi, pas du tout rassuré.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pour le restant de la semaine, Shuichi passa ses journées à tenter d'écrire une chanson, mais se fut un désastre. À quoi bon avoir des jours de congé s'il ne pouvait pas faire au moins une chanson! Shuichi était découragé, car il n'arrivait plus à faire sortir ce qu'il avait dans la tête et de le faire passer jusqu'à son cœur. Il avait un blocage et c'était vraiment pathétique, selon lui. Ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas, c'est qu'à plusieurs reprises, le jeune chanteur avait sentit la sensation de danger l'envahir. De plus, il avait le pressentiment d'être observé, mais ne voyait jamais rien et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. À bout de nerfs, il décida finalement d'aller se promener dans le parc proche de chez lui. Il savait que c'était peu prudent, mais quelque chose l'attirait là-bas. Quand il arriva, il trouva qu'il faisait sombre dans ce grand parc. Il n'était éclairé seulement que par cinq lampadaires, qui étaient très éloignés les un des autres. Plusieurs bancs étaient installés et de l'endroit où se trouvait Shuichi, il voyait les lumières de la ville. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Toutefois, il se détacha de cette vue quand il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et que son sentiment de danger se déclencha. Malgré son don, il ne réagit pas assez rapidement et fut pris au piège.

_- Ne pars pas__ voyons, je ne te ferai pas de mal,_ prononça une voix.

Shuichi ne pouvait plus bouger, il avait l'impression que quelque chose le retenait, mais il n'y avait rien. Pendant qu'il se débattait, les bruits de pas continuèrent de s'approcher et malgré le fait que le chanteur ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait, il savait qui était l'auteur de tout ceci.

_- Yuki Eiri?_ demanda le chanteur.

_- Tu es doué, _répliqua celui-ci en s'avançant.

_- Pas obligé d'être doué, il suffit d'avoir un sixième sens plutôt développé. _

Il fronça les sourcils, curieux, et attendit la suite qui n'arriva pas. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un long moment avant qu'un des deux ne prennent la parole. La tension était palpable, chacun attendant la réaction de l'autre. Yuki s'approcha doucement du chanteur, regardant les vaines tentatives de son jouet qui tentait de se libérer de son emprise. Quand il se trouva finalement à quelques centimètres de lui, il approcha son visage tout près de celui du chanteur. Le blond le vit rougir et il fut satisfait, la suite serait intéressante. Du côté du chanteur, plus le blond s'approchait, plus son cœur battait vite. La sensation de danger avait monté en flèche dès qu'il s'était approché de sa peau. Il avait beau essayer de s'échapper, de s'éloigner, mais rien à faire. Shuichi n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, car une force l'empêchait de faire tout mouvement. **«**_**Mais que me veut-il**_**? se demanda Shuichi.» **Il eu sa réponse très vite quand il sentit les lèvres de son vis-à-vis sur les siennes. Shuichi se retrouva en état de choc. Son corps était parcouru de frissons électrisants qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer, car il n'avait jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Shuichi n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses esprits et c'est pour cela qu'il avait l'impression que le baiser sembla s'éternisé sur plusieurs siècles, mais il ne dura en vérité, que quelques secondes.

_- Mmmh…Sucré, _répondit Yuki avec un petit sourire moqueur en se léchant les lèvres, sans toutefois se décoller du jeune homme.

Shuichi, qui était déjà rouge, vira à un rouge plus intense quand l'écrivain prononça ces mots. Les paroles du blond le mettait mal à l'aise et l'embarrassait au plus haut point, il décida donc de changer de sujet.

_- Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais bien partir._

_- Pourquoi me le demandes-tu ça? __Tu peux partir si tu veux._

Quand Yuki eu fini de prononcer le dernier mot, Shuichi sentit ses jambes plus légères, comme si celles-ci avaient supporté un immense poids durant une longue période de temps. Il tourna les talons, le regardant du coin de l'œil. Il n'avait pas envi de se faire avoir une deuxième fois._**«Comment a-t-il fait pour m'empêcher de bouger? Car c'est bien lui qui m'en a empêché…»**_

Il retourna donc chez lui avec cette seule question en tête, un véritable casse-tête.

_____________________________________________

La suite bientôt, en attendant, laissez des reviews!!!!!!!!!

- Mangas-x -


	3. Chapter 3

_En italique : Paroles****_

En gras/italique : Pensées

Souligné : .......?

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!!

_________________________________________________

Le lendemain, Shuichi se leva de bonne heure, car il avait peu dormi. Son cerveau avait décidé de se mettre en mode turbo depuis _''l'incident''_ de la veille et avait mis en boucle le moment le plus embarrassant de tout son existence… le baiser de la veille. Il avait tout essayé, mais Shuichi n'avait pas pu se sortir l'écrivain de la tête de toute la nuit. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que dès demain, il allait travailler avec lui. Quelle chance! Il passa donc le restant de la journée à insulter le blond et à déprimer dans son lit. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien à sa situation, c'est que depuis hier soir, le cœur du chanteur battait vite dans sa poitrine et il passait du froid au chaud. Le chanteur pensait qu'il avait attrapé froid et c'était fort probable, puisque la nuit dernière avait été fraîche et il n'avait porté aucune veste durant sa promenade. Il se prit donc une aspirine et finit par s'endormir, récupérant du même coup quelques heures de sommeil.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Shuichi se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait sentit une présence dans sa chambre et cela l'avait réveillé. Cette présence lui était familière et elle était proche de lui. Il sortit de son lit et inspecta sa chambre. Sa fenêtre était ouverte et il se souvenait parfaitement de ne pas l'avoir ouverte. La personne était entrée par celle-ci…

_- Qui est là? Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un._

Personne ne lui répondit, mais sa sensation avait disparu. La personne était partie. Il referma donc sa fenêtre et partit prendre une douche pour se changer les idées.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans le petit studio qui était réservé au groupe Bad Luck, tout le monde était là, sauf bien sûr, l'écrivain. La petite troupe commençait à s'impatienter, car ils ne pouvaient commencer sans lui. Sur tous les visages de la salle, un seul avait un sourire et c'était le chanteur. Il avait l'espoir qu'il pourrait éviter le mystérieux blond encore une journée de plus… Malheureusement pour lui, ses espoirs se brisèrent.

_- Je voudrais parler au chanteur_, dit l'écrivain avec son ton froid habituel quand il entre dans la pièce.

L'interpellé perdit son sourire à ces mots, mais se leva quand même. Il ne s'empêcha pas de lancer un regard de détresse à Hiro, qui ne put rien faire pour le sortir de cette situation. Résigné, le chanteur le suivit dans la pièce adjacente au studio. Une fois les deux entrés, Shuichi entendit Yuki refermer la porte. Le chanteur avait un mauvais pressentiment…

_- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici? _

_- Je suis obligé d'avoir une raison?_ répliqua-t-il en s'allumant une cigarette tout en s'accotant contre le bord de la table.

_- Euh…non._

Le silence ce fit dans la salle, mais fut brisé par Yuki qui relâcha une bouffée de fumée. Shuichi se déplaça dans la salle pour se retrouver le plus loin possible de l'écrivain, il se trouvait donc appuyer contre l'un des murs de la salle.

_- Que me veux-tu?_ demanda Shuichi une nouvelle fois, mais avec une toute autre voix.

Ignorant la question du chanteur, Yuki expira sa dernière bouffée de cigarette tout en penchant sa tête vers l'arrière, donnant ainsi une belle vue au chanteur. Celui-ci se surprit à penser qu'il était vraiment beau, malgré son air de Reines des Glaces… Conscient du changement du rythme cardiaque de son vis-à-vis, Yuki mit le restant de sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se retourna vers lui. Voyant la couleur rouge du visage du chanteur, il s'approcha à pas de loup de celui-ci, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. C'était plus fort que lui… Shuichi, qui n'avait pas encore surmonté le choc qu'il s'était fait à lui-même, ne ressentit pas le danger se rapprocher. Quand finalement il revient à lui, il vit deux yeux noirs et deux bras poser sur le mur qui lui bloquait toute retraite.

_- Y-Yuki?_ dit Shuichi, incertain, en fixant le visage qui se trouvait face à lui.

Le dit Yuki n'écoutait pas le chanteur, il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête. Quant au chanteur, il était terrifié, car l'homme devant lui était complètement différent d'il y quelques minutes et tout son corps lui disait de sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Cependant, il ne pouvait effectuer aucun mouvement, car il était pris au piège par ces deux bras, qui formaient une barrière au niveau de sa poitrine. Shuichi n'aimait vraiment pas le regard que celui-ci posait sur lui, mais ce ne fut pas le pire.

Les lèvres du blond virent se poser sur son cou, suivit par la suite de sa langue qui lui laissa un sillon brûlant le long de celui-ci. Le corps du chanteur fut parcouru d'un frisson et il ne put réprimer un gémissement.

_- Yuki…ARRÊTE!!!!! _cria le chanteur en essayant de le repousser.

_- Si tu veux sortir, tu dois être gentil_, répliqua le doré avec une voix étrange_._

_- Hors de quest…hum…_

Shuichi ne put finir sa phrase, car l'écrivain l'embrassa. Son corps fut de nouveau parcouru par un électrisant frisson, qui se répandit dans tout son corps. Voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de le repousser, il s'abandonna dans ce baiser et laissa tomber toute résistance contre lui. C'était tout à fait inutile.

_- Quand tu veux, tu embrasses bien, _dit le plus vieux, qui semblait être de nouveau normal.

Furieux contre lui-même, il tenta de le repousser, mais ce fut sans grand succès. Toutefois, quelque chose s'imposa à son esprit. Il avait bien vu deux yeux noirs sur lui tout à l'heure? Il regarda de nouveau et ce qu'il vu le surprit. Il avait effectivement deux pupilles noires et non dorées devant lui. Mais qui était-il donc? Curieux de nature, il décida de lui poser la question :

_- Tu portes des verres de contacte? _demanda le chanteur, feignant l'innocence.

_- Non._

_- Je jurerais que tu avais des yeux dorés la dernière fois._

_- Tu dois avoir mal vu. _

_- Non, j'en suis certain!!_

Quelqu'un cogna contre la porte de la salle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, interrompant leur conversation.

- _Shuichi, est-ce que ça va?_ demanda la voix de Hiro.

_- Oui, j'arrive Hiro!_

Le chanteur sortit de la pièce, mais il s'arrêta pour regarder de biais l'écrivain. Ils n'avaient pas pu finir cette discussion, mais il finirait par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire… Il continua donc sa route vers son propre studio et ils purent finalement travailler sur la nouvelle chanson, Yuki la lui avait donné juste avant qu'il sorte de la salle.

Quant au mystérieux blond resté derrière, il se dit qu'il avait été chanceux sur ce coup, un peu plus et il se faisait prendre. Comment diable ce chanteur, qui paressait si stupide, pouvait être aussi intelligent, surtout dans un moment pareille. Il avait été vraiment négligeant, une vraie erreur de débutant! Il se prit la tête entre les mains, un peu plus longtemps et il aurait fini par craquer. Lui qui pensait se contrôler, il perdait tout ses moyen quand il s'agissait du chanteur et cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Finalement, c'est Shuichi qui avait eu de la chance dans cette histoire, pas lui…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Shuichi fut de retour, il remarqua que tout le monde était énervé. Combien de temps avait-il passé avec ce type? Sentant le magnum sur sa tempe, le jeune chanteur se précipita du côté enregistrement et enfila le casque. Ils auraient une longue journée aujourd'hui et il se devait de donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il essaya de se sortir l'écrivain de la tête, mais après ce qui c'était passé, cela lui était impossible. Déjà qu'il chantait sa chanson… En parlant de chanson, celle-ci parlait de solitude et était triste, ce qui étonna le chanteur vu la réputation de tombeur qu'avait ce blond. Voyant les efforts de son chanteur, K lui donna cinq minutes de pause et durant celle-ci, ils apprirent tous que le prochain concert serait pour bientôt, soit à la fin de la semaine. Cette nouvelle redonna de l'énergie au chanteur pour continuer le restant de sa journée. Ils finirent par tous partir, contents de leur travail.

___________________________________________________

La suite très bientôt, alors soyez patient(e)!!

Merci de laissez des reviews!!!!

- Mangas-x -


	4. Chapter 4

Note: La chanson est de moi, .

_En italique : Paroles_

_**En gras/italique : Pensées**_

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

_______________________________________________________

Durant le reste de la semaine, l'écrivain ne se montra pas une seule fois, il avait, supposément, beaucoup de travail. Du côté de Shuichi, celui-ci fixait la porte du studio, espérant qu'elle s'ouvrirait sur lui. Hiro remarqua bien vite son manège, c'était quand même inhabituel que quelqu'un fixait une porte durant une semaine entière et sursaute à chaque fois que celle-ci s'ouvrait.

_- Shuichi, est-ce que tu attends quelqu'un?_

_- Non, pourquoi? _dit-il en détournant son regard de la porte.

_- Tu fixes la porte…_

_- Oui, et alors!_

Hiro s'approcha de lui, prit son menton dans l'une de ses mains et il approcha son visage à quelque centimètres du sien.

- Avoue que tu penses à une fille.

_- Pas du tout! _s'exclama le chanteur.

_- À un homme alors?_

_- Non… _répliqua-t-il en rougissant.

_- Je le savais! Tu es amoureux, Shuichi._

_- Pourquoi je ne suis pas normal! _sanglota-t-il.

_- Tu es normal, Shuichi._

_- Non, j'aime un homme! _pleura-t-il de plus belle.

_- Et alors, ça ne fait rien. Tu es libre d'aimer qui tu veux! _répliqua Hiro en essayant de le réconforter.

_- Tu as probablement raison Hiro, mais je n'ai quand même aucune chance avec lui._

_- Avec Yuki Eiri? Tu es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir. Je crois quand même qu'il s'intéresse à toi, pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ton don? Tu ressens les émotions des gens, non?_

_- D'habitude oui, mais il est différent des autres, je ne ressens rien. Comme s'ils n'en avaient aucunes, _il essuya ses larmes et essaya d'arrêter de pleurer.

_- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, vu la manière dont il agit._

- Hiro, ne soit pas si méchant! Peut-être que mon don ne fonctionne simplement pas avec lui, mais je crois qu'il se sent triste et seul...

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?_

_- La chanson entre autre, mais à chaque fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il était comme ça. Je suis sûr que derrière sa barrière de glace, il y a quelqu'un d'autre._

- Tu as toujours été comme ça, Shuichi. Tu crois que tout le monde à une bonne partie en eux, même s'il ne le montre pas. Tu vas finir par le regretter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

C'était finalement le grand jour. Le concert aurait lieu aujourd'hui et tous les billets avaient été vendus. Tout le groupe était excité, ils avaient hâte de monter sur scène. Il ne restait environ que cinq minutes avant le commencement et la foule était en délire. Les techniciens, eux, courraient partout et finalisaient les derniers détails pour la soirée. Les cinq minutes écoulées, ils montèrent finalement sur scène. Quand les rideaux s'ouvrirent, la foule les acclama. Hiro et Fujisaki commencèrent les premières notes, ceux de la chanson The Rage Beat. Après la chanson, Shuichi prit une gorgée d'eau, pendant que les gens applaudissaient. Quand ils se furent un peu calmés, il parla au public.

_- Bonjour tout le monde!_ cria le chanteur. _J'espère que vous êtes en forme!_

La foule cria encore plus fort, prouvant ainsi qu'ils étaient contents de se trouver là. Après ce petit discours, le groupe enchaîna avec une chanson plus calme, In The Moonlight. Suivirent par la suite, Glaring Dream, Yuustu Na Seven Days, Smashing Blue, Spicy Marmalade, Anti Nostalgic et finalement comme rappel, Blind Game Again. Les fans en redemandaient, ils étaient en plein délire. Ils réclamaient une dernière chanson et le chanteur comptait bien leur faire plaisir. Shuichi visa sa bouteille d'eau et faillit recrachée la gorgée qu'il avait. Un pressentiment l'envahit à cet instant, mais pas n'importe lequel. C'était _CE_ malaise, celui qu'il avait toujours quand _IL_ était là, près de lui. Le chanteur se tourna vers ses deux compagnons et leur firent signe. Tout le monde compris.

_- Pour clore cette soirée, nous avons une petite surprise pour vous. Ce soir, nous jouerons pour vous notre nouvelle chanson Ikari tai Kurayari_ **(1)**_**.** Elle a été écrite par le célèbre écrivain Yuki Eiri, _dit le chanteur avec un sourire éclatant.

Le public cria leur joie pour finalement se tut pour pouvoir profiter de ce privilège. Le noir se fit dans la salle, Shuichi commença à chanter :

_Je vis dans le noir, un noir profond _

_La lumière ne m'atteint pas d'où je suis_

_Mais elle blesse mes yeux et mon cœur_

_Habitués à la noirceur de mon existence_

_Seul dans mon château de pierres_

_Perdu dans un endroit oublié_

_Et entouré d'épines de rose acérées_

_Mon âme devient comme la glace_

_Dure et froide, dénuée de sentiment_

Les lumières s'allumèrent une par une, illuminant le chanteur de leur lumière blanche.

_L'ombre et la lumière sont des ennemies éternelles_

_La lune est mon alliée et le soleil est le tien_

_Tant de différences nous unissent_

_Toi un humain et moi un démon sur cette terre_

_Mon reflet dans le miroir_

_Je le fuis depuis fort longtemps_

_Car je ne vois qu'une épave, un être brûlant_

_Des ruines à travers le sol mouillé_

_La Mort ne me fait pas peur_

_Elle ne peut rien contre moi_

_Je suis un être immortel_

_Sans vie, sans cœur_

_L'ombre et la lumière sont des ennemies éternelles_

_La lune est mon alliée et le soleil est le tien_

_Tant de différences nous unissent_

_Toi un humain et moi un démon sur cette terre_

_Dur et froid je suis_

_Entouré de lumière je ne pourrai_

_Seulement, désespérément seul pour l'éternité_

Plusieurs filles, qui se trouvaient dans la salle, pleurèrent durant la chanson. Tout le monde avait sentit la tristesse qui se dégageait de la chanson et l'interprétation du chanteur lui avait rendu justice. Comme tout chanteur, il avait essayé de se mettre dans la peau de cette personne et il avait bien réussit. Après quelques minutes de silence, la foule applaudit, la chanson était appréciée des fans.

_- Merci tout le monde! Merci infiniment d'avoir assisté à ce concert. À la prochaine!_ dit heureux le chanteur.

Sur ce, il sortit de la scène et se rendit dans sa loge.

_________________________________________________

**(1)** Ikari tai Kurayari: Lumière contre ténèbres

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et laissez des reviews!

- Mangas-x -


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Désolé pour ce retard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes, mais voici pour vous la suite de ma fic. Je vous souhaite donc, bonne lecture.

_Italique : paroles_

**_Gras/italique : pensées_**

Soulignés : vous le sauré dans le prochain chapitre!

________________________________________________

Le concert était finalement terminé et comme à l'habitude, Shuichi fut le dernier à partir. Il marchait tranquillement pour rentrer chez lui, car personne ne pouvait le raccompagner chez lui ce soir là, malheureusement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas marcher seul la nuit, car il devait souvent emprunter des chemins sombres et avec ses pressentiments de danger et les meurtres des dernières semaines, il ne se sentait pas rassuré. Arrivé dans l'une des ruelles sombres, une sensation de danger surgit en lui. Il accéléra le pas et finit par courir. Il voyait défiler les intersections et il fut bien vite à court de souffle. Il s'arrête et il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une impasse. Il était pris au piège et il sut que la source de se pressentiment l'avait rejoint. Shuichi ne voyait rien pour le moment, mais il savait qu'il était proche et qu'il n'attendait que le bon moment pour frapper. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, car une bête se jeta sur lui. C'était un loup gris, mais il semblait plus gros que la moyenne. Sous le poids de la bête, Shuichi se retrouva étendu contre le sol et il ne pouvait plus bouger, le poids du loup le maintenait au sol. Celui-ci en profita et lui griffa la cuisse droite. Shuichi poussa un cri de douleur, celle-ci était intense et il avait l'impression que sa jambe brûlait. Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, Shuichi put voir l'arriver d'un autre loup. Un loup avec un pelage blond doré. Dès le moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur le canidé, le chanteur se sentit en sécurité, reconnaissant la présence du nouveau venu. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre le comment du pourquoi, il se laissa entraîner dans la noirceur…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un loup doré se promenait dans les rues de la ville qui était éclairée par la pleine lune. Il suivait quelqu'un depuis quelque temps, mais il venait de le perdre de vue. La personne qu'il suivait avait commencé à courir sans aucune raison, se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait sentit? Cependant, il comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas lui qu'il fuyait, mais un autre de son espèce. Suivant sa trace, il arriva bien vite dans ruelle sombre, un cul-de-sac. Du haut d'un des murs il vit une scène qu'il n'aimait pas. Frustré et jaloux, il laissa un grondement sortir de sa gueule et il se jeta sur l'autre loup. Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de le blesser, mais il ne le laisserait pas le tuer. Sous la violence de l'impact, le loup gris relâcha sa prise et fit quelques roulades avant de s'arrêter. Il secoua sa tête et se releva, se plaçant en position d'attaque. L'autre loup, le doré, se trouvait entre l'inconscient et son ennemi. Il grognait et montrait les dents, lui défendant de s'approcher.

(Prendre note que la discussion suivante est en loup…)

_- Sors de mon territoire!_ grogna le doré.

_- Ton territoire? Tu n'avais pas mis ta marque. J'y aie donc mis la mienne, c'est tout à fait normal._

_- Je fais disparaître les preuves, comme mon ami d'ailleurs…_

_- Hum… C'est une bonne idée, _avoua l'autre.

_- Pas autant que toi me servant de moquette._

Sur ce, il se jeta de nouveau sur son vis-à-vis en grognant et le mordit au cou. Il l'immobilisa en moins de deux et finit son travail sans difficulté. Ensuite, il se retransforma, retrouvant sa véritable forme. Il s'approcha du chanteur encore inconscient, après avoir incinéré l'autre loup, et il le prit dans ses bras tout en s'assurant de se tenir le plus loin possible de la blessure. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers sa demeure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que l'inconnu tournait en rond dans la chambre, entendant que le chanteur se réveille. Celui-ci finit par ouvrir les yeux et il était perdu, il ne savait pas où il était, mais il savait avec qui se trouvait avec lui.

_- Yuki?_ demanda le plus jeune.

_- …_

_- Je sais que tu es là, je le sens._

_- Comment fais-tu?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai un sixième sens très développé pour un être normal. Comme toi…_

_- Pourquoi fais-tu cette comparaison? _répliqua-t-il avec un ton sec.

Shuichi tourna ses yeux améthyste vers lui et répondit :

_- Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile. Je sais que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde,_ dit le chanteur en s'assoyant et en faisant un effort pour ne pas crier vu l'état de sa jambe.

_- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?_

_- Avec ce qui c'est passé tantôt, j'ai réussi à amasser quelques pièces de casse-tête que j'ai mis avec ceux que j'avais déjà…_ dit-il en prenant de grandes inspirations pour essayer d'oublier la douleur.

- _Comme?_

- Ma sensation de danger permanente à tes côtés, ta chanson qui parle de lumière et de ténèbres, ton apparence, ce que tu dégage, tes yeux et surtout, ta façon d'agir.

_- Tu as deviné ce que je suis?_ demanda-t-il en cachant son inquiétude.

- Oui, mais je n'en suis pas sûr, plusieurs morceaux ne collent pas, dit-il en faisant une grimace de douleur.

- _Si tu veux, je peux te donner un indice, _lui dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Yuki recoucha le blessé, se mit par dessus lui et lui enleva son pantalon. Ce fut trop pour le chanteur.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!_ s'exclama le chanteur qui poussa un gémissement de douleur suite au mouvement brusque qu'il venait de faire.

- Tais-toi et regarde.

Tout en disant ces mots, Yuki descendit vers les jambes du cadet et lui enleva le bandage autour de sa cuisse droite. Shuichi perçut le changement aussitôt, l'odeur du sang faisait réagir le blond. C'est à ce moment que les yeux de l'écrivain changèrent de couleur. Ne pouvant se retenir trop longtemps, Yuki rassembla toute sa volonté pour ne pas succomber à la tentation. Il lécha une par une les marques laissées par les griffes du loup et peu à peu, elles cicatrisèrent. Yuki, que le goût du sang avait excité, s'éloigna en vitesse de lui et se retrouva dans le fond de la pièce, face au chanteur. Shuichi, lui, regardait sa jambe, émerveiller. Comment diable avait-il fait ça? Quand il entendit un souffle roque, il leva la tête. Yuki essayait de reprendre ses esprits. Shuichi se leva et fit un pas vers Yuki, celui-ci recula. Ils firent se manège pendant un petit moment jusqu'au moment où Yuki se retrouva adossé contre le mur. Le regard que lança Yuki à cet instant au chanteur était clair, il disait : « Tu t'approches et tu meures!»Shuichi continua à avancer, ses yeux n'ayant aucun effet sur lui puisqu'il voulait l'aider. C'était quand même de sa faute…

- _Reste où tu es! _ordonna-t-il avec une voix mauvaise, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

Shuichi s'arrêta automatiquement et il ne put faire aucun autre mouvement. Il avait beau essayé, mais c'était peine perdue. Le chanteur était triste de voir la personne qu'il aimait dans cet état et c'était de sa faute. Il savait que s'il continuait à avancer, il subirait les conséquences de ces actes, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

_- Laisse-moi t'aider. Yuki…_

_- Tu ne comprends pas,_ _sors d'ici,_ordonna l'écrivain en essayant de se contrôler.

_- Pas question!_ se frustra le chanteur.

Avec étonnement, Shuichi brisa l'ordre de Yuki. Comment avait-il fait? Personne n'avait cette réponse et encore moins le chanteur. Profitant du fait qu'il avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps, Shuichi s'agenouilla devant Yuki. Celui-ci était à bout, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Sans aucun avertissement, il se jeta sur Shuichi qui se laissa faire.

_- Je sais ce que tu es, ne te retiens plus, _murmura-t-il.

Le chanteur offrit son cou au blond et il ne se fit pas prier. En quelques secondes, Shuichi sentit les crocs de Yuki dans son cou et la sensation n'était pas du tout agréable. La douleur causée par ceux-ci lui donnait l'impression qu'il brûlait, il ferma les yeux et essaya de retenir les gémissements qui montaient en lui. Il n'avait pas envi qu'il se sente coupable de cela en plus, si du moins il pouvait ressentir la culpabilité… Quand il fut finalement rassasié, il se détacha du cou du chanteur. Shuichi, qui était encore en dessous de l'écrivain, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il avait l'impression que toute la salle bougeait, mais il savait que c'était sa tête qui tournait. Un peu endormi, Shuichi vit de nouveau le blond s'approcher de son cou. À son grand étonnement, il lui fit le même traitement qu'à sa cuisse, mais cette fois si, pour cicatrise les plaies sur sa gorge. Le chanteur sentait le sommeil envahir son esprit peu à peu, mais avant d'y sombrer, il croisa le regard de Yuki. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur d'origine, soit le doré.

_- Dis, tu me diras tout?_ demanda Shuichi avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

_- Oui, je te dirai la vérité… Je ne peux rien te refuser, même si tu n'es pas au courant._

Il prit le chanteur et le recoucha dans le lit.

_______________________________________________

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Laissez-moi des reviews!!!!

Merci ^_^

- Mangas-x -


	6. Chapter 6

Note: Voici le 6ième chapitre et je vous remercie de me suivre!!! Sur ce, bonne lecture.

_Italique : paroles_

_**Gras/italique : pensées**_

Soulignés : vous le saurez assez vite!

___________________________________________________

Quand le chanteur se réveilla de nouveau, il faisait jour. Shuichi était encore fatigué de la veille, mais l'odeur de nourriture qu'il sentait le força à se lever. Il avait faim après tout ce qui c'était passé hier soir… Il suivit donc l'odeur et se retrouva dans la cuisine et il resta surpris devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

_- C'n'est pas parce que je suis un Vampyr _**(1)** _que je ne sais pas cuisiner._

_- Désolé._

_- Mange, _coupa le blond en déposant l'assiette devant l'une des chaises libres.

Shuichi s'assit et regarda le repas. C'était des aliments riches en fer **(2)**, il sourit, heureux de la marque d'attention.

_- Et toi? Tu n'as pas faim,_ questionna Shuichi.

_- Je mangerai plus tard_, répondit-il, mystérieux.

Après cette réponse, Shuichi commença à manger, mais très, très lentement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi cria de surprise, Yuki était de nouveau sur lui. Il y a quelques secondes, il était pourtant encore devant lui, assit sur sa chaise. Décidément, il avait beaucoup de chose à apprendre sur ce qu'il était… Regardant autour de lui, il remarque qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la cuisine, mais dans le salon. Plus précisément, sur le divan. Shuichi essaya de le repousser, mais se fut inutile…dans un sens. Yuki adorait quand ses proies se débattaient, c'était sans doute dans son sang. Il commença à s'approcher de son cou, tranquillement et pour faire durer le plaisir, il léchait la peau tendre du cou de sa victime.

_- On ta jamais appris à ne pas jouer avec la nourriture!_ s'exclama le chanteur en continuant de se débattre entre les bras de Yuki.

_- Tu n'es pas ma nourriture, mais mon jouet._

Shuichi rougit, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer le changement de caractère du Vampyr. Il avait été froid et distant depuis leur rencontre. Mais depuis la veille, il agissait comme si de rien n'était et qu'il savait depuis longtemps son lourd secret. C'était vraiment déstabilisant pour le chanteur… Profitant de cet instant d'inattention du chanteur, il le mordit. Bizarrement, la sensation était plus agréable que la première fois, il y prenait même du plaisir. Après quelques minutes, Yuki se décrocha du cou de Shuichi et le corps de celui-ci se détendit. Et comme la veille, il cicatrisa les plaies qu'il lui avait causées.

_- Comment fais-tu pour te contrôler? Les Vampyrs ne sont pas sensé vider leur victime de leur sang, comme celui d'hier soir?_ questionna Shuichi, perplexe.

- _Ce ne sont que des légendes…_ soupira le blond. _Nous savons nous contrôler, mais c'est plus plaisant de sentir la vie quitter leur corps. C'est dans nos veines de prédateur j'imagine. Toutefois, certaines fois, c'est l'instinct qui est le plus fort et nous avons plus de difficulté à garder nos esprits. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois que j'ai voulu te mordre, mais j'arrivais toujours par m'en sortir. Sauf depuis hier, tu as le don de me mettre à l'épreuve…_avoua-t-il en le regardant.

_- Il m'a déjà sauté dessus trois fois en une journée, une chance qu'il se contrôle…_grogna faiblement le chanteur.

_- Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas entendu, tu as tort. J'ai une ouïe très développée._

_- J'imagine que tu es extrêmement rapide, que tu cicatrises vite, que tu es vraiment fort et que, comme hier soir, tu peux te transformer en loup…_ marmonna le chanteur.

_- En gros, oui. Mais il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. J'ai un don spécial, j'ai un pouvoir de domination._

_- C'est quoi la domination? _demanda le chanteur intriqué.

_- J'exerce un contrôle sur l'esprit et le corps des gens. Tout ce que j'exige, je l'obtiens… mais je ne l'utilise que très rarement, sinon sa gâche le plaisir,_

_- C'est pour ça que je n'arrivais plus à bouger! _comprit le chanteur.

_- Mon don n'as rien servit avec toi, tu es collant. Le plus inexplicable, c'est hier soir…_

_- Peut-être que je suis unique? Peut-être suis-je le seul à pouvoir contrer ton pouvoir? Peut-être…_

_- __La ferme,_ordonna Yuki.

Shuichi fut incapable d'ouvrir la bouche dès qu'il entendit ces mots, il pesta intérieurement. Du côté de Yuki, celui-ci souriait, heureux que son pouvoir fonctionne encore sur lui.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu disais? _se moqua le blond.

Shuichi était furieux contre le Vampyr et décida de le bouder. Il le repoussa, lui tourna le dos et croisa ses bras. Yuki s'étira et avec ses bras, approcha le chanteur de lui. La chaleur du corps de Shuichi et son odeur lui firent rapidement perdre la tête. Shuichi se retourna quand il sentit le changement et il vit les yeux de l'écrivain devenir de plus en plus noir. Shuichi soupira et pencha la tête, dévoilant ainsi son cou. Le Vampyr recommença son repas, sans se retenir, quand le portable de Shuichi sonna. Il tenta de décrocher, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il essaya de repousser Yuki et celui-ci se décrocha du cou du chanteur, un peu à cran. Shuichi répondit en mettant l'une de ses mains sur la plaie. Shuichi essayait de cacher l'odeur du sang.

_- Allo?_

_- Shuichi! Ta mère vient de m'appeler, elle te cherche partout. Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré hier soir? Je sais que nous avons congé aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas une raison, _se frustra Hiro.

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. J'ai eu un petit problème hier soir et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu rentrer._

_- Tu es où?_

_- Chez quelqu'un, _répondit Shuichi, énigmatique.

_- Ne me dis pas que tu es chez Yuki! _s'étonna le guitariste.

_- Oui, il est chez moi et il va y rester pour quelques temps, alors merci de plus déranger._

Il raccrocha et mit le portable sur la table de la cuisine.

_- Pourquoi tu as fais ça? _demanda Shuichi en colère.

_- Parce qu'il me dérange durant mon repas!_

Il le remordit sans plus de façons et au bout d'un moment, il finit par se calmer. Quand Yuki eu finit, il remarque que Shuichi n'avait fait aucun mouvement et il vit dans son regard de la tristesse. Le chanteur se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Yuki la bloquait déjà. Les yeux de Shuichi se remplissaient de larmes.

_- Où tu vas?_

_- Je pars d'ici! Il est hors de question que je reste dans cette maison!_ dit Shuichi.

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Ne suis-je qu'un repas pour toi? Un garde manger bon pour je ne sais combien de temps jusqu'au moment où tu en auras assez de moi ou de mon sang? Je ne suis pas ton jouet! Je me demande pourquoi tu m'as sauvé hi_er, répliqua Shuichi en laissant place à la colère.

Yuki ne réagit pas, il était surpris par les propos du chanteur, mais il ne le montra pas. Quant à Shuichi, il interpréta mal le silence du blond.

_- Je ne te retiens pas, part si tu le veux tant,_ dit Yuki redevenant la personne froide et sèche qu'il avait été au tout début.

Le chanteur partit à la course, sans regarder en arrière et laissa coulées ses larmes.

___________________________________________________

**(1)** Ben non, il n'y a pas de faute!! Depuis que j'ai lu la série Tara Duncan, j'aime écrire le mot vampire de cette façon.

**(2)** Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, il est très important de manger des aliments riches en fer après une grande perte de sang.

Vous voulez la suite? Alors je vous dit à la semaine prochaine!!!

- Mangas-x


	7. Chapter 7

_Italique : paroles_

_**Gras/italique : pensées**_

Soulignés : Don de Yuki

________________________________________________

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Shuichi s'était disputé avec Yuki et depuis ce temps, la pluie n'arrêtait pas de tomber, comme si elle partageait la peine du chanteur. Durant une bonne partie du temps, le chanteur était resté assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre et regardait le ciel gris, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était resté, comme à chaque déprime, enfermé dans sa chambre et ne laissait entrer personne, pas même Hiro. Voyant le ciel qui s'obscurcissait de plus en plus, Shuichi comprit qu'un orage se préparait. Un frisson parcouru son dos, il avait horreur des orages depuis son plus jeune âge. À chaque fois qu'il savait que cela approchait, ses souvenirs revenaient à la surface. Étant plus jeune, Shuichi était sortit dehors lors d'un orage, il avait échappé à la vue de sa mère. Par la suite, il vit une lumière jaune et chaude, un éclair, s'abattre à quelques mètres de lui. Ceci fut aussitôt suivit d'un bruit assourdissant, du tonnerre. Mort de peur, il avait couru jusqu'à la maison et s'était caché sous les couvertures de son lit. Il y était resté un bon moment et depuis ce jour, à chaque orage, il retournait dans ce seul lieu où il se sentait en sécurité. Il se leva donc et se dirigea vers son lit et s'y coucha en essayant de se changer les idées… L'une des choses qui le consolait dans cette histoire, c'était le fait qu'il avait réussi à écrire une chanson, sa première depuis longtemps. Sa déprime lui avait donc permis de retrouver son inspiration… De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Yuki, un côté moins amusant de cette dispute. Il n'arrêtait pas de se poser la même question. Pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux d'un homme, un Vampyr en plus? Il avait le don de se compliquer la vie, mais qui pouvait-il? Malgré tout, il savait que l'écrivain ne l'avait pas oublié, car il avait sentit son aura près de lui. À chaque nuit, il sentait sa présence et il se réveillait en sursaut, mais à chaque fois, il disparaissait, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Cela le rassurait, mais il se sentait coupable d'avoir causé cette dispute. Les propos du blond l'avait blessé et comme toujours, il avait fuit et avait agit comme un gamin. Il n'en était pas fier, mais ce qui était fait était fait. Maintenant, il savait se qu'il éprouvait et pouvait affirmer qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de Yuki. Shuichi ne savait simplement pas comment lui faire comprendre, il se sentait perdu.

_- Yuki_, pleura Shuichi en serrant son oreiller contre lui.

Un courant d'air fit frissonner Shuichi, il leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, elle était ouverte. Il était persuadé de l'avoir laissée fermer avec la pluie qui tombait dehors et l'orage qui n'allait pas tardé. Il essuya ses yeux et se leva pour la refermer avant que l'eau envahisse la chambre et que son cauchemar ne commence. Devant celle-ci, un nouveau coup de vent le fit frissonner. Shuichi sursauta, car deux bras le plaquèrent contre un corps chaud.

_- Que viens-tu faire ici, Yuki?_ demanda-t-il sèchement.

_- D'après toi?_

_- Je suis désolé, mais le buffet est fermé aujourd'hui,_ répliqua-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

_- Shuichi_, murmura l'écrivain.

L'interpellé se figea, c'était la première fois qu'il prononçait son nom depuis leur rencontre. Quand le Vampyr avait prononcé son nom, il avait ressentit quelque chose au creux de son ventre. Une sensation qui le rendait heureux, il soupira.

_- Shuichi?_ demanda Yuki, intrigué par se soupir.

_- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à rester fâché contre toi?_ dit-il en se retournant.

_- Peut-être parce que je te plais?_

_- Aucune chance!_ répondit le chanteur en détournant le regard.

_- Même pas une toute petite?_ dit-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

_- Jamais! Lâche-moi!_

_- Pas avant que tu sois honnête._

Shuichi se dégagea par miracle des bras de Yuki et graduellement, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

_- Tu veux que je te dise que chaque fois que tu es loin de moi, que tu me manques. Que tu ne quittes jamais mon esprit, jours et nuits. Que quand tu es près de moi je sens des papillons dans mon ventre et qu'à chaque fois que je suis dans tes bras, je me sens bien. Que même si tu es un Vampyr, que tu bois mon sang et que sa me fait bizarre, tu ne me dégoûte pas_. _Tu as parfaitement raison, je suis amoureux de toi…_

L'orage éclata à ce moment, coupant ainsi cette conversation. La chambre du chanteur s'illumina à la suite d'un éclair et fut vite suivi du tonnerre. Shuichi commença à trembler, il était terrifié. Son cauchemar venait de commencer. Quand arriva le deuxième coup de tonnerre, il se jeta dans les bras de Yuki et sous la violence de l'impact, ils se retrouvèrent par terre. Au troisième coup, Shuichi mit ses mains contre ses oreilles et ses larmes doublèrent d'intensité, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Shuichi était complètement terrifié et il tremblait de tout son corps. L'écrivain, un peu dépasser par les événements, essaya de le rassurer du mieux qu'il put, c'est-à-dire, en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes. À l'aide de beaucoup de persévérance et de temps, l'écrivain réussit à le calmer, mais ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment. Après quelques heures, la tempête était finalement terminée. Shuichi, qui se trouvait sur le dessus, commençait à s'endormir contre le torse de l'écrivain. Il avait beaucoup pleuré et son corps n'en pouvait plus. La fatigue qu'il avait accumulée ses trois derniers jours n'aidant pas… Yuki le souleva et le déposa dans son lit et quand il se détourna du lit pour partir, le chanteur attrapa le bout d'une de ses manches.

_- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait,_ demanda-t-il, semi endormi.

Il se coucha à ses côtés et ramena le corps frêle du chanteur contre le sien. Shuichi s'endormit rapidement, rassuré par la présence et la chaleur de l'écrivain.

_____________________________________________________

Merci de me laisser des reviews!! ^_^

- Mangas-x -


	8. Chapter 8

_Italique : paroles_

_**Gras/italique : pensées**_

Soulignés : Domination

_________________________________________________

Un mouvement sous lui le réveilla. Une partie de son corps était surélevée, il se trouvait contre un corps chaud. _**«Un corps chaud?»**_ Shuichi s'éloigna de la source de chaleur et faillit tomber du lit simple. Un bras le rattrapa au dernier moment et le ramena près de lui.

_- Tu es très agité ce matin,_ dit moqueusement Yuki.

_- Yuki! Qu'est-ce que tu fais…_

Shuichi interrompit sa phrase, tous les évènements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire d'un seul coup. Le chanteur rougit, lui avait-il vraiment dit toutes ces choses? Une phrase s'imposa dans son esprit : _**«Tu as parfaitement raison, je suis amoureux de toi»**_.Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, il était extrêmement gêné. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de rester en plus! Yuki sentit l'accélération des battements de cœur de Shuichi.

_- Pourquoi tu rougis?_ demanda l'écrivain, qui ne comprenait pas le changement.

_- Pour-pour rien!_

_- Tu penses à hier soir? _

_- Non! _s'exclama le chanteur.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'ai pas mordu pendant que tu dormais._

_- C'est pas ce à quoi je pensais, _répondit Shuichi.

_- Tu pensais à quoi?_

Shuichi se retourna et fit face à l'écrivain. Il planta son regard dans celui de Yuki et l'embrassa. Le Vampyr fut surpris, Shuichi avait pris les devants pour la première fois et cela ne lui déplut pas, au contraire. Pour approfondir ce baiser, Yuki modifia sa position et se retrouva par dessus le chanteur. Peu de temps après, Yuki délaissa les lèvres de Shuichi et traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à la gorge du chanteur. Il commença à embrasser la peau sucrée de son cou fin et le chanteur comprit aussitôt ce qui allait arriver.

_- Yuki,_ articula difficilement Shuichi.

_- Je n'en peux plus, je me retiens depuis hier soir…_

Le Vampyr n'attendit pas la réponse du chanteur et plongea ses crocs dans la chair tendre, pour étancher sa soif. Involontairement, le corps de Shuichi se soulevait au même rythme que Yuki buvait son sang. Yuki plaça l'une de ses mains contre le dos du chanteur pour le soutenir. Après quelques minutes, Yuki relâcha finalement la gorge de Shuichi et celui-ci retomba sur le lit, haletant. Les pulsions du Vampyr s'étaient calmées et il laissa le temps au chanteur de retrouver sa respiration.

_- Pourquoi tu ris?_ demanda Shuichi encore un peu essoufflé.

_- On dirait que tu y as vraiment pris plaisir cette fois-ci,_ dit le Vampyr avec son sourire pervers.

_- Mon corps agissait tout seul…_

_- J'ai vu ça_, répondit Yuki, pas très convaincu par l'excuse du chanteur.

_- Je peux te poser une question? _demanda Shuichi pour changer de sujet.

_- Oui, _répondit Yuki en se couchant à côté de lui.

_- Tu es resté avec moi après l'orage et tu es venu pour je ne sais quel raison hier soir. Je me demandais… En fait…Hum… Tu connais mes sentiments, mais toi, que ressens-tu pour moi?_ demanda Shuichi, gêné.

Shuichi qui se trouvait sur le torse de Yuki, le sentit se raidir. Il commença quand même à parler, au grand bonheur de Shuichi.

_- Depuis que je suis Vampyr, je me tiens loin des humains. Je restais enfermé le plus possible, car j'ai compris que je ne devais pas les tuer. Ne te méprends pas sur mes intentions, _l'averti Yuki. _Je ne voulais pas être comme les autres et être dépendant de vous, humains. C'est pour cela que j'ai appris à me contrôler. Par moment, c'est très difficile, mais récemment, je suis devenu dépendant malgré tout d'un humain. Juste un regard et je ne me contrôlais plus, je n'avais jamais ressentit cela auparavant. Son odeur, sa chaleur, son regard, sa peau, tout m'attire chez cette personne, il me fait perdre complètement la tête. Cette personne c'est…_

_- Non, ne le dis pas, je ne veux pas savoir,_ dit Shuichi en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

_- Toi_, termina Yuki en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Les yeux du chanteur s'agrandirent d'étonnement, il était sûr qu'il n'était pas cette personne. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu de lui? Yuki attira Shuichi plus près de lui et l'embrassa. Shuichi ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Le Vampyr éloigna le visage mouillé du chanteur et essuya avec son pouce, les larmes de son nouvel amant.

_- Viens chez moi se soir,_ demanda Yuki.

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Tu verras bien_, lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il se transforma en loup sur ces paroles et avec sa langue, lui donna un « baiser » sur la joue, qui, par la suite, dégoulinait de bave. Fier de son coup, le Vampyr poussa un grognement moqueur et se dirigeait en sautillant vers la fenêtre. Shuichi, lui, s'essuyait le visage en faisant une grimace au loup, qui sortit par la fenêtre. Il irait comme lui avait demandé Yuki, mais avant il devait faire quelque chose. Il prit donc son portable.

_- Salut Hiro!_

_- Shuichi! Content de savoir que tu es vivant, _répondit le guitariste.

_- Désolé, mais j'étais dépressif. Je n'aurais servi à rien et tu le sais!_

_- Je sais, _lui répondit-il.

_- Je devrais être de retour après-demain avec une nouvelle chanson, promis._

_- Pour vrai! K va pouvoir ranger son magnum_, répondit-il avec un soupir de soulagement.

_- Je l'avais oublié celui-là! Je sens que je vais le regretter quand je vais revenir!_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, la chanson devrais le calmer. Je suis désolé Shuichi, mais je dois te laisser._

_- C'est pas grave. On se voit bientôt!_

_- Oui, bye Shuichi._

Ils raccrochèrent et Shuichi se prépara pour sortir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Il arriva finalement devant la porte de l'appartement de l'écrivain. Il s'était perdu à quelques reprises, mais avais finit par réussir à retrouver son chemin et pour le moment, il était devant la porte, indécis. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, rester ou partir. Son instinct lui disait de partir, mais depuis qu'il était avec Yuki, il avait cette impression de danger. Toutefois, depuis qu'il connaissait le secret de Yuki et qu'il savait ce qu'il éprouvait, il ressentait quelque chose de différent au fond de lui. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important allait ce produire aujourd'hui, c'était certain.

_____________________________________________________

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et je vous dit à la prochaine...!!! N'oubliez pas les reviews!! ^_^

- Mangas-x -


	9. Chapter 9

_Italique : paroles_

_**Gras/italique : pensées**_

Soulignés : le pouvoir de Yuki

_________________________________________________

Il était finalement entré, mais l'appartement était vide et sombre. Le chanteur avait été surprit que sa porte ne soit pas verrouillée, mais il oublia bien vite ce détail. Profitant du fait qu'il était seul, Shuichi fit le tour des pièces, curieux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps la dernière fois… L'appartement était très grand, il y avait une salle de bain, une cuisine, deux chambres à couchées, un grand salon et un bureau. Tous comportaient quelques meubles, mais le bureau était l'exception. C'était la pièce qui contenait le plus de mobiliers, soit un petit divan, un bureau avec un ordinateur portable et une énorme bibliothèque. La quantité de livres que possédait l'écrivain était tout simplement impressionnante. Celle-ci couvrait un mur complet! Sa curiosité assouvie, il retourna dans le salon où quelqu'un l'attendait…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi se retrouva sur le lit, étendu sur le dos. Il était arrivé comme un courant d'air, c'est-à-dire, silencieux et rapide. En plus, il avait réussit à le prendre par surprise. Shuichi n'avait à peine pu sentir le danger que déjà il se faisait prendre. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait emmené dans la chambre. À cet instant, deux yeux dorés le regardaient et Shuichi soutient ce regard. Shuichi n'était pas inquiet, seulement curieux. Qu'allait-il se passer ce soir? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il vienne?

_- Je déteste quand tu utilises tes pouvoirs de Vampyr,_ dit Shuichi en boudant, _je ne peux rien faire!_

_- C'est justement le but._

Yuki caressa, avec l'une de ses mains, la joue du chanteur. Shuichi ferma les yeux sous cette marque de tendresse et soupira de bien être.

_- Il y a une tradition chez les Vampyrs,_ commença Yuki, coupant ainsi le silence.

_- …_

_- Nous sommes très possessifs et extrêmement jaloux. Alors, nous marquons ce qui nous appartient et les autres Vampyrs ne peuvent donc s'en approcher. _

_- Tu veux dire quoi par '' marquer''?_ demanda Shuichi, pas très rassuré par ce terme.

_- À la place de mordre pour boire le sang, nous transmettons un peu du nôtre et il se passe alors une réaction. Il y a une marque qui se forme sur le corps et ainsi, les autres Vampyrs ne peuvent pas boire le sang du marqué. _

_- Tu es vraiment obligé de me faire ça? C'est bien ce que tu comptais me faire, n'est-ce pas?_

_- Tu es à moi et je ne laisserais personne d'autre t'avoir,_ dit le Vampyr avec une voix plus sèche et possessive.

Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Shuichi donna finalement son accord, mais il ne savait pas que Yuki l'aurait marqué avec ou sans son approbation. Le chanteur n'était pas du tout rassurer. Quels seraient les effets de cette marque sur lui? Il ne le savait pas et il ne voulait pas savoir pour le moment. Il voulait seulement être au côté de la personne qu'il aimait et c'était une façon pour y parvenir. Les lèvres de Yuki s'élargirent pour former un sourire, mais se n'était pas celui qu'il aurait dû avoir. Le Vampyr lui enleva son chandail et le retourna sur le ventre. Le chanteur frissonna au contact des mains de l'écrivain contre son dos, mais furent vite suivis par des baisers électrisants suivant la ligne de son dos.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!_ cria, surpris, Shuichi.

_- Je cherche le meilleur endroit pour te marquer, tu ne voudrais pas que la marque soit apparente, non?_

_- On dirait plus que tu joues avec moi,_ articula avec difficulté Shuichi.

_- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord_, répliqua le Vampyr.

Shuichi poussa un petit gémissement quand Yuki arriva au niveau de son omoplate droite. Il avait toujours été sensible de ce côté et maintenant, il était au courant.

_- Trouvé, _dit-il avant de passer à l'action.

Shuichi se mordit la lèvre, il ne voulait pas faire savoir au Vampyr que s'était douloureux, comme d'habitude. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les draps et son corps se contracta. À peine une minute s'était écoulée et le Vampyr le relâcha. Le corps du chanteur se détendit et il desserra les dents, pour peu de temps, malheureusement pour lui. La marque, qui s'était formée, était en forme de flocon de neige et luisait d'une petite lumière fuchsia. Shuichi la sentit pulser et une douleur insoutenable envahit son corps. Il tomba inconscient, la douleur étant trop intense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Shuichi s'assit sur le bord du lit et peu de temps après, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il saurait enfin les effets de cette marque sur son corps, il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu peur. Il sentait que plusieurs choses en lui avaient changé, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes ne le soutirent pas et il faillit se retrouver face contre terre. Rapide comme l'éclair, une ombre l'attrapa par derrière et l'emprisonna dans ses bras, évitant de justesse au chanteur, la collision avec le plancher. Celui-ci se débattait pour sortir de l'emprise de l'inconnu, mais touts ses efforts ne servirent à rien.

_- Lâchez-moi!_ cria le chanteur.

_- Shuichi, calme-toi._

_- Yuki?_

Shuichi était sous le choc. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas sentit sa présence? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il reconnu? Il savait toujours quand il s'approchait de lui. Normalement, son sixième sens…

**«**_**C'est ça! J'ai perdu mon don**_**, s'exclama intérieurement le chanteur.»**

_- Shuichi, tu vas bien?_ demanda l'écrivain, un peu inquiet par le silence du jeune chanteur.

_- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée si je dois prendre ce qui m'arrive comme une bonne ou mauvaise chose._

_- …_

_- Je viens de trouver un effet de ta marque,_ dit-il en se retournant vers lui.

_- Et?_

_- J'ai perdu mon don! C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas reconnu. J'imagine que je l'utilisais sans trop m'en rendre compte et que maintenant je dois m'habituer…_

Yuki ne fut nullement étonné de la remarque du chanteur, il se doutait bien que cela se passerait comme ça. Ce que le plus jeune ne savait pas, c'est qu'il en posséderait probablement de nouveaux. De toute façon, il le découvrirait bien assez tôt…

_- Shuichi, je dois aller voir mon éditrice. C'est pour cela que j'étais venu au départ,_ dit le plus vieux, content des derniers évènements.

_- Pourquoi dois-tu la voir?_

_- J'ai fini mon roman et je dois le lui remettre._

_- Tu as réussit à finir un roman avec tout le temps que tu as passé avec moi?_ demanda Shuichi, vraiment stupéfait.

_- Je suis un Vampyr, n'oublie pas. De plus, je ne dors pas._

_- Pour vrai!_ s'étonna-t-il.

_- Oui. Je vais partir, alors attends moi ici. Je vais revenir d'ici une heure._

___________________________________________

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Comme pour les autres chapitres, s.v.p., laissez-moi des reviews!!!!!!_

_- Mangas-x -_


	10. Chapter 10

Note : La chanson est de mon cru. Je sais qu'elle est nulle, mais je ne veux pas mettre des chansons existantes. J'adore écrire des poèmes, même s'ils ne sont pas toujours réussit... Je dois aussi l'avouer, j'ai modifié les rimes... Tant qu'à réécrire les chapitres.

_Italique : paroles_

_**Gras/italique : pensées**_

Soulignés : le pouvoir de Yuki

______________________________________________________

Le retour à la vie normale se passa comme Shuichi l'avait imaginé : un magnum sur la tempe, son manager lui criant après que sa conduite était plus qu'inacceptable et qu'il agissait comme un gamin et un Sakano transformé en fontaine ambulante. Rien de bien nouveau pour lui. Il soupira, exaspéré.

_- K, pourrais-tu me laisser parler seulement deux secondes?_ demanda Shuichi, qui ne louchait pas du tout sur le magnum.

_- Pour que tu te justifies?_ demanda l'américain, sceptique.

_- Pas vraiment, j'ai écrit une chanson,_ répliqua le chanteur en la lui mettant sous le nez, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

K arracha des mains le papier que le chanteur venait de sortir de sa poche et le lut à voix haute :

**Aï fukano**

(Amour impossible)

_Deux yeux indomptés _

_Presque envoûtants_

_Virant au noir charbon_

_Un regard ensorcelant_

_Me fixant avec avidité_

_Loin de toi_

_J'ai essayé de t'oublier_

_Mais rien à espérer_

_Loin de toi_

_J'ai essayé de t'effacer _

_Mais c'était insensé_

_Loin de toi_

_Comme une apparition_

_Tu envahis mon être _

_Hante mes visions_

_Et entre dans mes veines _

_Pour finalement me contrôler sans exception _

_Loin de toi_

_J'ai essayé de t'oublier_

_Mais rien à espérer_

_Loin de toi_

_J'ai essayé de t'effacer _

_Mais c'était insensé_

_Loin de toi_

_Un être froid, dépourvu d'émotion_

_S'emparant de mon cœur sans façon_

_Me laissant vide, sans vie _

_Seul dans ce salon_

_Avec mes regrets et mes afflictions_

_Loin de toi_

_J'ai essayé de t'oublier_

_Mais rien à espérer_

_Loin de toi_

_J'ai essayé de t'effacer _

_Mais c'était insensé_

_Loin de toi_

_Tu me prends pour acquis_

_Un jouet, une prise_

_À tes yeux, je ne suis rien _

_Prouvant encore notre différence_

_Ainsi que mon inexistence_

_Je dois quand même te l'avouer_

_Toujours et pour l'éternité_

_Je serai à tes côtés_

_- Pas mal comme chanson Shuichi,_ le félicita Hiro.

_- Merci Hiro!_

_- Il a toujours le même niveau,_ soupira le claviériste.

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? _se frustra le chanteur.

_- Que t'es aussi nul qu'avant pour écrire des chansons._

_- Que tout le monde se mette au travail. Nous sommes déjà assez en retard,_ s'exclama Sakano, qui avait retrouvé son sérieux.

Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il venait d'empêcher, du même coup, une conversation qui aurait fort probablement engendré une bagarre entre Shuichi et Fujisaki. Sans protester, le petit groupe l'écouta et se mit au travail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Durant toute la semaine, Shuichi avait suivit la même routine : Il se levait, mangeait, allait travailler, revenait chez lui, prenait une douche rapide et finalement, se couchait. Pendant cette longue semaine, il ne vit pas une seule fois l'écrivain et ne put savoir s'il était venu. La perte de son don lui manquait un peu… Shuichi avait hâte de le revoir, mais d'un autre côté, il ne s'avait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Perdu dans ces pensées, Shuichi ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait dévié de son chemin habituel. Quand il revenu à lui, il fut étonné de se trouver devant l'appartement de Yuki, ses pensées et ses pieds l'avaient menés jusqu'ici. Il était fatigué et il ne voulait pas prendre un détour pour se rendre chez lui, il tenta donc sa chance. Comme la dernière foi, la porte n'était pas verrouillée, mais il vit de la lumière dans le bureau. Il décida donc de ne pas embêter l'écrivain et s'assit sur le divan du salon. Peu de temps après, il s'endormit, exténué par sa dernière journée de travail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. En plus de reconnaître l'odeur, il sut que la personne était Shuichi grâce à la marque qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours plus tôt. Qui serait venu ici de toute façon? Voyant qu'il n'approchait pas, il se leva de sa chaise et se rendit dans le salon. Il sourit devant la scène qu'il avait sous ses yeux. Il avait devant lui son amant qui était couché sur le ventre, étendu de tout son long (du moins ce que lui permettait le sofa…) sur le divan. Il était exténué et cela se voyait. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, il prit une couverture et la déposa sur l'être endormi pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Sa main frôla la peau chaude et douce du chanteur endormi et il réprima sa soif. Il se retenait depuis une semaine, il pouvait bien attendre encore un peu. Après cette pensée, la marque de Shuichi pulsa dans son dos, le réveillant en même temps. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il surprit le regard du Vampyr posé sur lui. Ne sachant ni le comment, ni le pourquoi, le chanteur ressentit pleinement la soif de son compagnon et c'est avec une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas qu'il attira l'écrivain vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille: _**«Je sais que tu en as envie, ne te prive pas, Yuki.»**_

Les yeux du Vampyr s'assombrirent, mais il fit de son mieux pour refouler cette incontrôlable tentation qui venait d'apparaître au plus profond de lui et il recula pour mieux se contrôler. Décidément, ce gamin mettait son contrôle de lui-même à rude épreuve.

_- Pourquoi ne bois-tu pas?_ demanda-t-il en se mettant sur ses coudes.

_- Tu es fatigué, Shuichi. Tu es blême et les yeux cernées. Tu veux vraiment te retrouver inconscient pendant un bout de temps?_

_- Non, pas vraiment._

_- Alors ne me fais plus ça,_ répliqua-t-il plus sévèrement.

_- D'accord,_ grogna le chanteur, pas du tout content. C'était quand même la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui.

Tout en faisant attention, Yuki profita du fait que le chanteur était réveillé pour l'emmener dans la chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer pleinement et être confortable. Le divan étant dur, inconfortable et étroit, il aurait fini sur le plancher et avec des courbatures dans tout le corps. Au grand déplaisir de Shuichi, Yuki se retira rapidement de la pièce pour ne revenir que bien plus tard. Il était préférable qu'il garde ses distances pour ce soir...

____________________________________________________

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, mais pour le moment, il est en correction. Il sera posté après que cette étape sera fini. Je suis toute exciter, car la fin approche!! Alors à la prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews!! ^_^

- Mangas-x -


	11. Chapter 11

Après cette longue attente, voici le 11e chapitre. Il est plus long que les précédent, presque le double!! Les autres le seront aussi... Je vous souhaite don bonne lecture! ^_^

_Italique : paroles_

_**Gras/italique : pensées**_

Soulignés : Pouvoir Yuki

* * *

Yuki avait travaillé toute la nuit sur son nouveau roman, il devait le commencer seulement dans quelques jours, mais il avait dû s'occuper l'esprit toute la nuit. Malgré son manque total d'intérêt, il avait quand même réussi à écrire une bonne partie de son livre. Comme l'avait fait remarquer son éditrice, ses deux derniers romans (le premier n'est pas mentionné dans ma fic) étaient plus joyeux et les fins étaient moins tristes. Il l'avait remarqué et son éditrice ne fit que le lui confirmé. Elle adorait ce changement et trouvait que c'était une merveilleuse idée. Il enleva ses lunettes, qu'il portait seulement pour écrire, et se passa la main sur le visage.

_- Tu comptes rester planter là longtemps?_ demanda-t-il à la personne derrière la porte s'en se retourner et en recommençant à écrire.

La personne, qui était nul autre que Shuichi, entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de l'écrivain un peu inquiet, il ne savait pas si ses prochaines paroles plairont au Vampyr, mais il devait le faire. Il inspira profondément et expira l'air de ses poumons, il était prêt.

_- Yuki?_

Quand il entendit son nom, il comprit aussitôt pourquoi il était resté de l'autre côté de la porte. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua d'écrire. Il ne voulait pas, mais en même temps si. Que c'était compliqué d'être Vampyr!

_- Yuki! Je sais que tu m'écoutes, ne fais pas semblant de travailler!_

Aucune réponse de l'interpellé et Shuichi commençait à se frustrer. Il allait l'écouter cette fois-ci. Il s'approcha et se mit derrière lui. Il retourna la chaise de travail vers lui, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder.

_- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, ce n'est pas la peine de faire l'innocent! Pour une fois, laisse-moi faire la seule chose que je peux faire pour toi,_ implora le chanteur.

_- Shuichi…_

_- Quoi! Tu ne veux plus de moi? Mon sang ne t'intéresse plus, c'est ça? Toutes tes paroles n'étaient que du vent. J'aurais dû écouter Hiro, il m'avait averti que j'étais trop naïf et qu'un jour cela me blesserait._

Shuichi se retourna pour sortir. À son grand étonnement, il ne pleurait pas, mais il ressentait une intense colère grondée à lui. C'était vraiment étrange comme comportement pour lui, une personne normalement pleurnicharde.

_- Ne bouge pas et laisse-moi parler,_ ordonna le blond, sachant que, probablement, son amant se libèrerait de son emprise.

_- …_

_- Je te l'ai déjà mentionné auparavant, je ne veux pas devenir dépendant du sang humain. Toutefois, depuis que je te connais, je suis accro au tiens et c'est pour cela que je me prive,_ répondis calmement le Vampyr.

_- Ce n'est pas une raison!_ S'exclama le chanteur qui avait effectivement retrouvé le contrôle de son corps. _Je connais ton secret, tu n'es donc pas obligé de te priver. Je t'aime et c'est pour cela que j'agis de la sorte. Je m'inquiète pour toi!_

_- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne raison pour toi, mais pour moi, si. Tu ne pourras pas me faire changer d'idée sur ce point._

_- Mais…_

_- Ça suffit Shuichi,_ coupa le blond.

Le chanteur abandonna, le Vampyr avait gagné et il le reconnaissait. Il ne faisait pas taille contre lui. Il soupira, montrant ainsi son abandon.

_- Dit, tu pourrais m'emmener chez moi?_ demanda Shuichi pour changer de sujet.

_- Pourquoi faire?_

_- Prendre une douche et me changer. J'ai couru partout hier et je me sens sale. _

_- Si ce n'est que ça,_ sourit l'écrivain.

Il disparu pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un sac remplit de vêtements et d'autres objets comme une brosse à dents, du dentifrice, etc.

_- Tes effets se trouvent dans la salle de bain._

_- Rapide la livraison, merci._

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dans la douche, Shuichi commença à chanter sa nouvelle chanson. Que c'était bon de prendre une douche tout en chantant, il n'avait pas pu faire cela depuis une semaine. Il n'arrêta pas de chanter même en sachant que de l'autre coté du mur, il y avait un Vampyr qui l'écoutait ou du moins, l'entendait. Il se lava et utilisa pour ses cheveux, son shampoing à la fraise, que Yuki lui avait emmenée de chez lui. Il était étonné de tout ce que le Vampyr lui avait ramené dans ce sac. Après un certains temps, il décida de sortir de la douche et se vêtit d'un pantalon et s'entoura le cou de la serviette. Il sortit de la salle de bain tout en continuant de se sécher les cheveux et passa devant le bureau.

_- Belle chanson, quoique ton niveau est vraiment nul…_

_- C'est normal, je ne suis pas écrivain, moi,_ répliqua Shuichi boudeur.

_- Quand as-tu écris cette chanson, tu n'avais pas le syndrome de la page blanche?_

_- Avant oui, mais plus depuis notre dispute, _répondit le chanteur en faisant une grimace en repensant à ces évènements._ C'est à ce moment que je l'ai écrite, juste avant que tu viennes m'étendre ta salive sur mon visage._

_- T'aurais du voir ta tête, _dit le Vampyr en essayant de ne pas rire.

Comme simple réponse à cette remarque, Shuichi lui fit une grimace.

_- J'adore me transformer en loup, j'ai l'impression de voir le monde sous un nouveau jour. Ça me paraît plus joyeux._

_- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas plus souvent alors? C'était la première fois que je te voyais sous cette forme,_ demanda perplexe Shuichi.

_- Parce que tu ne me comprendrais pas et je suis sûr que tu finirais par me prendre pour un chien._

_- Pas du tout! _s'exclama le chanteur, frustré de son manque de confiance.

_- Tu veux essayer? D'accord, mais avant je dois faire un truc._

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de lui. Il avait fini par abandonner ses convictions et ses intensions étaient claires.

_- Pourquoi maintenant et pas plus tard?_

_- Tu ne veux pas que je te morde?_ se moqua le Vampyr, qui était maintenant face à lui.

_- C'n'est pas ça, simple question de curiosité._

_- Je dois faire le plein si j'utilise mes pouvoirs, surtout celui-là. _

_- C'est toi le patron après tout, _soupira le chanteur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi le trouvait trop mignon sous sa forme de loup et il le trouvait aussi moins désagréable, ce qu'il ne mentionna pas au Vampyr. Il changea toutefois, assez vite d'avis. Yuki lui avait sauté dessus aussitôt après s'être transformé et il avait commencé à agir comme un chien (je sais, c'est un loup, mais je sais pas comment ça agit alors…). Il lui avait lécher le visage, le laissant plein de bave, sautait partout, courait de tout bord et de tout côté, etc. Il semblait très fier de lui et de son petit tour. Quant à Shuichi, lui, il était extrêmement surpris de voir Yuki agir de la sorte, lui, un être calme et plutôt grognon. Toutefois, le chanteur fini par comprendre le manège du Vampyr et essaya de ne pas tomber dans le panneau, ce qui fut très difficile. Il finit par l'ignorer et sortit du bureau, se rendant dans le salon et s'assit sur le divan. Le loup avait continué son manège un petit moment, mais avait vite abandonné et s'était couché au pied du chanteur, déçu. Il aurait aimé qu'il le prenne comme un chien juste un petit moment. Se faire caresser, toucher, ressentir les émotions qu'il avait en lui, sans du même coup, ressentir le besoin de boire le sang de la personne impliquée. Effectivement, sous cette forme, ses instincts de Vampyr étaient dépassés par ceux du loup, ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne ressentait pas la soif. C'était une autre raison pourquoi il aimait cette apparence. Oubliant ses pensées, Yuki remarqua que Shuichi s'endormait petit à petit. Il était encore tôt, mais il devait sans doute récupérer encore quelques heures de sommeil. Il décida donc de se retransformer et l'amena dans la chambre où il le coucha. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de rester à ses côtés pendant son sommeil.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Shuichi se réveilla, il faisait noir. Il regarda le cadran et vit qu'il était 2h30 du matin. Il ne savait pas quand il s'était endormi, mais maintenant il n'était plus fatigué. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du lit quand un bras entoura sa taille et le plaqua contre un corps chaud. Il se retourna vers l'écrivain et se blottit dans ses bras. Il se sentait en sécurité et il soupira de bien être. Les mains de l'écrivain commencèrent à faire des ronds sur son ventre nu, lui procurant des frissons dans tout le corps et il se colla encore plus contre son amant. La respiration de Yuki s'accéléra et il se propulsa loin du chanteur, qui lui, s'assit sur le lit. Shuichi se leva et, sans se soucier des conséquences, se dirigea vers lui. Il avait l'impression de déjà vu, mais la réaction de Yuki à se moment fut à l'opposer de leur première fois dans cette pièce. Dans un mouvement brusque, Yuki le poussa contre le mur, plaqua son corps contre le sien et prit l'une de ses mains pour emprisonner celles de Shuichi en haut de sa tête, tandis que l'autre était toujours occupé à découvrir le corps de celui-ci. Le jeune chanteur rougissait à vu d'œil et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le Vampyr adorait entendre l'accélération du cœur de son amant et dans ces moments là, la tentation prenait le dessus. Shuichi, qui était relié à Yuki depuis qu'il l'avait marqué, ressentait les pulsions du blond et il offrit son cou au Vampyr, c'était impossible de résister de toute façon. Yuki qui attendait ce moment, ne se fit pas prier. Il avait abandonné toutes ses résolutions la veille. Il s'approcha du cou du cadet et plongea ses crocs dans sa chair avec délicatesse. Shuichi gémit, sous la sensation que provoquaient la perte de son sang, c'était comment dire, grisant. Yuki fut vite rassasié, mais un autre manque monta en lui. Une nouvelle sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis fort longtemps déjà. Il voulait combler se manque, alors, au lieu de se détacher de lui, Yuki prit possession des lèvres du chanteur. Un peu surpris au début, Shuichi répondit finalement au baiser avec ardeur. Les choses allaient dérapées, très dérapées…

* * *

Merci de me suivre et je vous dit à la prochaine! N'oubliez pas les reviews!!!

- Mangas-x -


	12. Chapter 12

_**Gras et italique: Les pensées**_

Soulignés: Le pouvoir de Yuki

_Italiques: les paroles_

* * *

Dans un mouvement brusque, Yuki le poussa contre le mur, plaqua son corps contre le sien et prit l'une de ses mains pour emprisonner celles de Shuichi en haut de sa tête, tandis que l'autre était occupée à découvrir le corps de celui-ci. Le jeune chanteur rougissait à vu d'œil et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Le Vampyr adorait entendre l'accélération du cœur de son amant et dans ces moments là, la tentation prenait le dessus. Shuichi, qui était relié à Yuki depuis qu'il l'avait marqué, ressentait les pulsions du blond et il offrit son cou au Vampyr, c'était impossible de résister de toute façon. Yuki qui attendait ce moment, ne se fit pas prier. Il avait abandonné toutes ses résolutions la veille. Il s'approcha du cou du cadet et plongea ses crocs dans sa chair avec délicatesse. Shuichi gémit, sous la sensation que provoquaient la perte de son sang, c'était comment dire, grisant. Yuki fut vite rassasié, mais un autre manque monta en lui. Une nouvelle sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis fort longtemps déjà. Il voulait combler ce manque, alors, au lieu de se détacher de lui, Yuki prit possession des lèvres du chanteur. Un peu surpris au début, Shuichi répondit finalement au baiser avec ardeur.

Après leur baisé, leur lèvres se séparèrent pour qu'ils puissent respirer, retrouver une respiration plus normale. En même temps, Yuki libéra finalement les mains du chanteur sans pour autant arrêter son autre main qui se promenait toujours sur le corps du jeune chanteur. Tout le corps de Shuichi était parcourus de frissons dû aux caresses que lui procurait l'écrivain et il essayait, tant bien que mal, de retenir les gémissements qui montaient à ses lèvres, mais sans grand succès. Le chanteur enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant et attira ses lèvres vers les siennes. Une danse commença donc entre ces deux langues, tantôt dans une bouche, tantôt dans l'autre. Envouté par ce petit corps fin, Yuki, qui en voulait plus, posa ses mains sur les fesses de son bonbon rose et le força à enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Dans cette position, Shuichi était légèrement plus grand que le Vampyr et il en profita. Il baissa sa tête et pris ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. De plus, il voulait être à égalité avec lui, alors ses mains délaissèrent le cou du blond et défit les quelques boutons restant de la chemise de son vis-à-vis. Il parcourut le torse de ses mains, mais bien vite, il la lui enleva et celle-ci partit rejoindre le plancher de la chambre. La sensation de leur peau l'une contre l'autre les électrisa, leur procura une sensation plus grisante qu'auparavant. Voulant plus, Yuki les entraina tout deux vers le grand lit, de reculons. Quand il le sentit derrière lui, il s'y assit. Shuichi se retrouva donc sur le dessus, ses jambes de chaque côté de l'écrivain, et du même coup, assis sur lui. Yuki supportait leur poids d'une main et l'autre était contre le dos du chanteur et l'approchait plus près de lui. Shuichi se laissa faire et tout en approchant, il reprit les lèvres du blond pour un nouveau baiser, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux doré de son partenaire. Emporté par le désir, Yuki changea leur position brusquement, Shuichi se retrouva donc de nouveau étendu sur le lit. Décidément, c'était devenu une habitude pour lui. Yuki plaqua son corps contre celui du chanteur, l'emprisonnant entre lui et le matelas. De nouveau, Shuichi entoura le cou de son amant de ses bras et l'approcha encore plus près de lui, si c'était possible. Il voulait être le plus proche de lui, sentir son corps contre le sien. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, permettant ainsi à Yuki de contempler son jeune amant, complètement perdu dans les sensations que lui donnait le Vampyr. Ses joues étaient rouges de plaisir et il avait de la difficulté à garder ses yeux ouverts. Yuki le trouvait vraiment irrésistible. On pouvait sentir leur désir augmenter au fur et à mesure ainsi que la hausse de température dans la pièce. Après plusieurs autres baisers, Yuki délaissa les lèvres sucrées de Shuichi pour son cou, le parcourant de baisers électrisants. Ensuite, il descendit tranquillement, parcourant de coups de langue, de petites morsures et de baisers le corps de Shuichi. Laissant une fois de plus sa marque sur Shuichi. Il s'attaqua ensuite au pantalon du chanteur qui fut soulagé de cette initiative, car il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit. Il remonta et reprit possession de ses lèvres, étouffant un gémissement du chanteur. Shuichi avait déjà perdu toute notion de la réalité et plus aucune pensée cohérente ne traversait son esprit depuis un petit moment. Il rêvait de ce moment depuis si longtemps… Simple coup de chance, Yuki trouva le point sensible du chanteur et celui-ci réagit aussitôt, lui faisant perdre encore plus pied. Il s'accrocha au dos nu de son amant et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. C'est à partir de ce moment que Yuki se laissa envahir par ce nouveau sentiment, découvrant de nouvelles sensations. La nuit promettait d'être mouvementée pour ce couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après leur ébat, le chanteur s'était vite endormi et Yuki le regardait dormir. Son visage était serein et un léger sourire ornait le visage du plus jeune. Le Vampyr était content, il avait réussi à ne pas le mordre durant ce moment, mais cela avait été dur pour le Vampyr. Yuki avait franchit une nouvelle étape et avait maintenant un meilleur contrôle, il en était persuadé. Il serra encore plus fort le corps de Shuichi contre lui, de manière possessive.

**«**_**Il est à moi pour toujours maintenant, **_**pensa le Vampyr».**Il ne croyait pas si bien dire, car ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est qu'à partir de cette nuit-là, le sort de Shuichi était scellé. Maintenant, rien ni personne ne pourrait le changer…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Depuis cette fameuse soirée, les choses avaient beaucoup changé pour Shuichi. En effet, il habitait maintenant avec Yuki depuis une semaine déjà et il avait recommencé à travailler, leur congé étant fini. Il avait appris que le prochain concert aurait lieu dans deux jours et ils travaillaient tous avec ardeur pour être prêt et donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. De plus, tout le monde avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Shuichi, depuis qu'ils étaient de retour de leur congé. Il avait des sautes d'humeurs de plus en plus souvent et pour aucune raison. Ce n'était pas une réaction normale de sa part. Personne ne comprenait et tous mirent cela sur le stresse du prochain concert ou sur un problème personnel. Les autres n'étaient pas encore au courant de sa relation avec l'écrivain, mais Hiro s'en doutait. C'est pour cela qu'il décida de lui parler et ainsi, éclairer ses lanternes.

_- Est-ce que tout va bien dernièrement?_ demanda innocemment Hiro.

_- Oui, pourquoi?_

_- Pour rien, mais je trouve que tu as changé._

_- Et alors?_ demanda Shuichi sèchement.

_- Ce n'est rien de méchant, juste une constatation._

_- Mêle-toi des choses qui te regardent,_ répondit-il avec colère.

Sur ce, le chanteur partit de la salle, il était énervé. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'était, il se rendit sur le toit pour prendre l'air. Il s'adossa au rebord du mur et regarda le ciel, cela le calmait. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était efficace. Quand il fut finalement calmé, il retourna dans le studio pour finir sa journée.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalement, le jour du concert arriva et toute la salle était pleine. La foule était en délire et chantait avec le chanteur leurs chansons préférées. Cela faisait déjà une heure que Shuichi chantait et depuis peu, il commençait à se sentir vraiment bizarre. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, très chaud. En plus, la tête lui tournait et sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Tout à coup, une douleur vive à la tête lui fit lâcher son micro, qui alla s'écraser contre la scène et il s'effondra sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Toute la salle retenait son souffle, leur chanteur venait de faire un malaise et elle était inquiète. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui se passait. Les deux membres du groupe se précipitèrent vers lui, mais ils furent devancés par une ombre ayant une forme de loup. Celle-ci attrapa le chanteur inconscient et le tira jusqu'à la loge de ce dernier. Heureusement pour ce dernier, la porte était ouverte et il y entra sans problème. Ensuite, il déposa son chargement sur le plancher et il remarqua qu'il était rouge et brûlant. C'est à ce moment que la petite troupe entra (Hiro, Fujisaki, K et Sakano) dans la loge et ils aperçurent le canidé. Celui-ci se mit à grogner et se plaça en posture de défense. Personne n'approcherait Shuichi tant qu'il sera là. K fit mine de sortir, de sa panoplie d'arme, son magnum. Avant même de se rendre à sa poche, le loup grogna plus fort et montra encore plus sa belle dentition, il avait deviné ses intentions. Le loup claqua sa mâchoire et s'avança vers le groupe, l'air menaçant. Il voulait qu'ils sortent d'ici et vite. Trois se décidèrent à partir et le dernier, qui était Hiro, resta planté là et n'avait aucunement l'intention de bouger. Le loup devait pourtant se l'avouer, il ne savait pas trop comment soigner Shuichi. Il le pouvait seulement quand cela concernait les Vampyrs, quoique les symptômes lui fussent familiers. Il s'approcha quand même du guitariste et le tira vers Shuichi, abandonna toute résistance. Un peu surprit, le guitariste comprit qu'il demandait de l'aide, mais il ne faisait pas confiance à cette bête. Arriver au niveau du chanteur, il lui toucha le front, tout gardant un œil sur le loup, et comprit qu'il faisait de la fièvre. Il allait le prendre dans ses bras quand un grognement se fit entendre dans son dos. Il se retourna :

_- Tu veux que je l'aide oui ou non? _demanda Hiro un peu inquiet de la réaction du loup.

Comme réponse, le canidé doré arrêta de grogner. Il resta toutefois proche du chanteur et surveillait Hiro de très proche. Le loup ne l'aimait pas, il était une source de danger et de jalousie pour le Vampyr-loup. Hiro prit finalement Shuichi dans ses bras et le déposa sur le canapé de la pièce. Il alla ensuite chercher une compresse d'eau froide qu'il déposa sur son front. Ensuite, ils attendirent qu'il se réveille.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shuichi commençait à émerger tranquillement de son inconscience. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable, mais il se sentait toutefois mieux qu'au concert. Il reprenait possession de son corps peu à peu et il sentit un poids au niveau de son torse. Il entrouvrit les yeux et les ouvra complètement quand il fut habitué à la lumière. Shuichi fut surprit de voir la tête de Yuki, enfin, sous sa forme loup, sur lui. Il le regardait de son regard doré envoutant. Pourquoi était-il en loup et où était-il? C'est la voix de Hiro qui le sortit de ses réflexions.

_- Shuichi! Il était temps que tu te réveilles. _

_- Pourquoi es-tu ici? Où suis-je?_ demanda-t-il en se tenant la tête.

_- Quel question! Je suis resté pour te soigné. Ce loup_, il pointa Yuki du doigt_, ne voulait pas que nous restions, les autres sont donc partis. Je ne pouvais quand même pas te laisser seul ici et pour ta deuxième question, nous sommes encore dans la loge._

_**«Ça explique tout… **_**se dit Shuichi**_**.»**_

Il poussa la tête de Yuki et s'assit sur le divan. Tout de suite après, le loup reprit sa position, sa tête sur les genoux du chanteur. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce Hiro s'approcher de SON Shuichi et le guitariste l'avait compris. Shuichi commença donc à flatter la tête du loup et s'assurant qu'Hiro ne le regardait pas, il s'adressa à ce dernier :

_- On rentre à la maison, d'accord?_ dit Shuichi tout bas pour que lui seul comprenne.

Le canidé lui fit comprendre qu'il était d'accord et Shuichi rassembla les quelques forces qu'il lui restait pour se lever.

_- Où crois-tu aller?_

_- Chez moi._

_- Pas seul, je t'emmène._

_- Je ne suis pas seul,_ dit-il en pointant Yuki toujours en loup.

_- Shuichi…_

_- Hiro, je me sens bien, je te le promets._

Après plusieurs arguments convaincants, Hiro finit par accepter. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne idée, mais bon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce loup était avec lui, mais il décida de ne rien demander. Shuichi lui avait toujours tout dit et il ne croyait pas que cela changerait, il devait seulement être patient. Il regarda donc son meilleur ami partir avec le loup. Arrivé à un tournant où Hiro ne pouvait le voir, Shuichi s'adossa au mur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait épuisé le peu de force qu'il avait.

_- Yuki…_ murmura Shuichi.

Se fut les seules paroles qu'il prononça avant de retomber inconscient. Yuki le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et sous sa forme humaine, il l'emmena chez eux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Shuichi se réveilla, il était seul dans la grande chambre. Ça aussi c'était devenu une habitude pour lui. Il s'assit donc sur le lit et essaya de se lever. Il dû se rasseoir aussitôt, car la tête lui tournait. C'est à ce moment que Yuki entra dans la pièce.

_- Tu es malade, alors tu restes couché._

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai Yuki? Ce n'est pas normal comme symptôme._

_- Tu dois te reposé et reprendre des forces,_ dit-il en essayant de changer de sujet.

_- Réponds! Je sais que tu connais la réponse, sinon tu n'aurais pas cet air là! _

_- Je dois sortir, _répliqua-il en serrant les poings.

Sur ce, il sortit de la chambre et Shuichi put entendre la porte de l'entrer claquer. Il était partit, laissant un chanteur sans réponse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques heures plus tard, quelqu'un sonna. Shuichi se leva, puisqu'il était seul dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa marque pulsa pendant un très court moment avant de s'arrêter aussi soudainement. Qui se trouvait donc derrière cette porte? Ce ne pouvait être Yuki, alors qui?

* * *

Je suis incapable de faire un lemon!!!! J'ai toute la scène dans ma tête, mais mes mains sont incapables de taper ce que j'ai dedans.!! Je suis désolé... Mais bon, je vais bien finir par la faire cette scène! Sinon, ça serait gentil de cliquer sur le petit bouton pour laisser un review.

- Mangas-x -


	13. Chapter 13

Voici pour vous la 13ième chapitre, qui sera suivit très rapidement par le 14ième et dernier chapitre.

_Italique: Parole_

_**Gras/Italique : Pensée**_

Souligné: Don de Yuki

* * *

Devant lui se trouvait la dernière personne qu'il croyait voir, Tôma Seguchi.

_- Seguchi?_ s'exclama le chanteur.

_- Bonsoir Shindo-san. Est-ce qu'Eiri-san est là?_

_- Non, il est sorti._

_- Quel dommage! Pourrai-je l'attendre à l'intérieur?_ demanda le directeur avec un sourire éblouissant.

Shuichi répondit spontanément, comme si la réponse avait été programmée dans son esprit. Seguchi entra et s'assit sur le sofa, faisant comme chez lui.

_- Voulez-vous quelque chose?_ demanda par politesse Shuichi.

_- Non, j'ai un régime particulier, _répondit-il en lui jetant un regard de biais.

_**«Je rêve! Il ne vient de dire que c'est un Vampyr?!**_ s'exclama-t-il, tout en restant sur ses gardes.» Voyant l'effet de sa remarque, Seguchi sourit. Il allait beaucoup s'amuser ce soir. De plus, il avait plusieurs cartes qu'il montrerait à ce gamin.

_- Vous vous sentez mieux? J'ai appris pour vos sautes d'humeurs et votre malaise d'hier soir._

_- Oui, _répondit-il par habitude.

_- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai, mais c'est vous. Vous allez devoir vous y habituer, car c'est loin d'être le pire moment à vivre. _

_- Que voulez-vous dire?_

_- Eiri-san ne vous a donc rien dit? _demanda-t-il, feignant la surprise._ Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas me mêler des choses qui ne me regardaient pas._

_- Que devait-t-il me dire?_ demanda Shuichi sur ses gardes.

_- Comme vous devez sans doute le savoir, pour marqué les humains, nous utilisons notre sang. _Au mot ''nous'', Shuichi loucha, il venait de confirmer ses doutes.

_Il arrive quelques fois que le corps de l'humain le rejette et qu'il combatte le sang Vampyr_, continua Seguchi._ C'est peu commun, mais quand cela se produit, il n'y a qu'un seul résultat possible. La transformation de l'humain en question en Vampyr._

Suite à cette information, le cerveau de Shuichi se bloqua et sous le choc, il glissa au sol. Ses yeux devinrent vides et son visage se figea, ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion. Quant à Seguchi, il jubilait intérieurement et un sourire malsain ornait son visage, il était vraiment content de la réaction causée par sa carte maitresse. Toutefois, il lui en restait encore une qu'il lui montrait sous peu.

_- Je sais déjà ce que tu dois penser. Il n'y que deux façon de transformer les humains et malheureusement pour toi, je ne l'ai pas inculqué à Eiri-san. Je ne croyais pas qu'il en aurait de besoin et de toute façon, il n'a pas été élevé de cette manière. Pour répondre à tes questions intérieures, Shuichi. Yuki est maintenant au courant de tout et crois moi, rien ne sera comme avant. Si tu te pose cette question, le fait que tu es couché avec lui est en partie en cause de ta transformation. Et oui, cela à accélérer le processus. C'est ce qui arrive quand quelqu'un s'approche de trop près d'Eiri, mémorise-le bien, _cracha Seguchi. _Il n'est pas celui que tu crois. Il parait gentil et tout, mais tu verras… Maintenant, je vais vous laisser, j'ai d'autres problèmes à régler._

Il sortit, toujours avec son sourire et ferma la porte tout en émettant un rire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand Yuki ouvrit la porte de son appartement, il sentit aussitôt l'odeur de son beau-frère. _**«Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?**_ se demanda-t-il. _**Merde, Shuichi!**_**»**

Il venait d'apercevoir le chanteur au milieu du salon, assit par terre. Il semblait loin, comme déconnecté de la réalité. De plus, les deux améthystes, qui étaient habituellement lumineuses, étaient vides et sans vie. Quant à son visage, il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

_- Shuichi!_ appela l'écrivain.

Aucune réaction du chanteur, alors Yuki le secoua un peu pour le ''réveiller'', mais rien à faire. Sans qu'il sans rende compte, un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge, il était furieux.

_- Si je croise cette ordure, il va le regretter! _grogna le Vampyr. _Je n'aurais pas dû aller le voir, mais je ne connais personne d'autre…_

Trop en colère, il ne remarqua pas que Shuichi revenait à lui. C'est seulement quand il sentit une main hésitante tiré son chandail et qu'il entendit un murmure.

_- Arrête Yuki. Ça ne sert à rien d'être en colère,_ murmura-t-il.

_- Que t'a-t-il fait?_ demanda-t-il en ignorant sa remarque.

Shuichi leva son regard vers celui du Vampyr et celui-ci put les voir se remplir de larmes.

_- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?_ pleura Shuichi.

_- Parce que je me doutais de ta réaction et je n'avais aucune envie de tout t'expliquer._

_- C'est faux! Tu te sens coupable et ne mens pas,_ s'exclama le chanteur.

Yuki se leva, il ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage. Il avait déjà les nerfs à vifs et n'avait aucune envie de se faire faire la moral par son amant. Comment faisait-il pour lire en lui de cette façon? Voyant ce changement de comportement chez le blond, Shuichi se leva pour se trouver à la même hauteur. Il avait de la difficulté, ses jambes étant engourdies par tout ce temps qu'il avait passé dans cette position.

_- Tu vas m'écouter, oui! _tonna le chanteur. _J'étais consentant à tout ce qui c'est passé, rentre le toi dans le crâne! C'est MOI qui t'a forcé à boire mon sang, c'est MOI qui a consenti à la marque et c'est MOI qui est resté à tes cotés. Ne dis pas l'excuse que je n'aurais pas pu t'échapper de toute façon._

_- C'est quand même la vérité, tu ne pouvais rien contre moi._

_- Et alors, c'est du passé! Nous devons vivre le moment présent et ne pas regarder en arrière, _répliqua Shuichi furieux.

_- Tu ne comprends pas._

_- Explique-moi alors!_

_- Ça ne servirait à rien. _

Shuichi se prit la tête entre les mains, la douleur étant revenue avec force.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?_ gémit le chanteur.

_- Tu es en phase deux, se sont tes sens qui changent. Assis-toi et ne combat pas la douleur, elle devrait diminuer un peu. Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite. _

Yuki partit chercher de la glace, mais quand il revient, Shuichi s'était endormit.

_- Je suis désolé, Shuichi. J'aurais dû m'éloigner de toi, mais…_

Shuichi commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, lui coupant du même coup la parole, comme s'il voulait le contredire dans ses propos. Le chanteur prononçait son nom inlassablement. Yuki le regarda avec un regard encore plus perdu et triste. Tout en sortant de la salle, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer une simple phrase :

_- Encore deux phases et tu as fini, mais la souffrance du moment n'est rien à celle à venir. Pardonne-moi, Shuichi…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La première chose qu'entendit Shuichi à son réveille, fut le son d'une guitare. Ce bruit résonnait dans sa tête, mais un deuxième son se rendit à ses oreilles qui lui firent oublier le premier, une respiration. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir si quelqu'un était proche de lui et ce qu'il vit le surpris. _**«Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?»**_ Il se trouvait dans l'appartement de Hiro et celui-ci ne s'y trouvait pas. Il se trouvait probablement dehors, sur le balcon. Mais comment avait-il pu entendre sa respiration à cette distance? Parce que c'était Hiro qu'il entendait, il en était sûr. Shuichi se rappela la conversation qu'il eu avec Yuki, c'était ses sens qui se modifiaient. _**«Quel sensation étrange, **__pensa-t-il. __**En parlant de lui, où est-il?»**_ Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'ils puissent les arrêter.

_- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ici? Tu ne veux plus de moi? Yuki…_ murmura le chanteur.

Shuichi pleura un long moment, incapable de s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait abandonné, ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimait? Peut-être s'était-il seulement servi de lui? Fatigué, il finit par s'endormir. Fuyant du même coup la réalité.

* * *

Des reviews PLEASE??????? Au prochain chapitre!!! Bonne suite...

- Mangas-x -


	14. Chapter 14

Enfin! La final de cette longue histoire est enfin arrivé! Désolé, j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche durant un moment.... En tout cas, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

_Italique: Paroles_

_**Gras/Italique : Pensée**_

Souligné: Don de Yuki

* * *

Un bruit dans le studio d'Hiro le fit se réveiller, par automatisme, il fit semblant de dormir. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Normalement, il ne l'aurait pas entendu, mais avec la transformation avancée, il le pouvait. Ensuite, ce fut des bruits de pas qui s'approchèrent de son lit et une odeur qu'il identifia.

_- Yuki!_ cria le chanteur en s'élança vers le Vampyr.

_- Chut, il dort._

_- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus de moi parce que je me transformais. Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici?_ dit-il tout en se serrant contre l'écrivain.

_- Je voulais que tu sois loin de moi._

_- Je ne veux pas! Je veux rester avec toi… Si tu ne veux pas de moi tu n'as que le dire, je te laisserais tranquille, _dit le chanteur d'une toute petite voix.

_- Tu as tord, c'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état…_

_- On ne va pas recommencer cette conversation!_ le coupa le chanteur.

_- Laisse-moi finir. Je disais que c'était de ma faute, mais je ne te ferais pas vivre l'enfer que j'ai vécu._

_- Dis, c'est Seguchi qui t'a transformé, n'est-ce pas? _demanda Shuichi, incertain.

_- Oui… Une autre fois,_ répliqua Yuki en lui coupant la parole. _Je dois repartir et je veux que tu prennes ceci,_ lui dit-il tout en lui montrant des pilules.

_- C'est quoi?_

_- C'est des somnifères._

_- Pourquoi tu veux que je prenne ça?_

_- Demain, tu commence ta 3__ième__ phase et ne discute pas. Prends en une tout de suite, je laisserais des indications à ton ami._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu partes! _pleurnicha le chanteur.

_- Shuichi!_

_- Seulement si tu me promets que tu ne me laisseras pas seul, _demanda le chanteur, boudeur.

Yuki s'approcha du chanteur, le bloquant de même coup de tout mouvement. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et lui fit avaler le somnifère qu'il avait prit. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre et il s'endormit presque aussitôt (je tiens à préciser que les somnifères n'ont aucun effet sur les Vampyrs). Yuki se releva et griffonna quelques consignes sur un bout de papier. Son travail finit, il sortit de chez Hiro, non sans avoir regardé le visage de son amant endormit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Hiro suivit les instructions données par le Vampyr. Il s'inquiétait sur l'état de son meilleur ami, mais comment pourrait-il avoir des réponses avec le chanteur toujours inconscient? Cependant, il comprenait qu'il devait être patient, Shuichi avait besoin de lui après tout. Durant toute la journée et la journée qui suivit, Hiro resta auprès de lui et essayait de le rassurer. En effet, quand les effets s'estompaient, Shuichi se réveillait souvent en sursaut et apeuré. Il s'occupait de lui et lui redonnait un somnifère dès que la douleur se manifestait. Il changea souvent sa compresse pour essayer de contrôler sa fièvre qui montait et descendait à intervalles irréguliers. Quand le soleil se leva la troisième journée, les somnifères ne feraient plus aucun effet sur Shuichi, car il commencerait sa quatrième phase dans peu de temps. Soudain, Shuichi commença à crier de douleur, Hiro chercha en vitesse le bout de papier pour y trouver le numéro de l'écrivain. Il le trouva et le composa. Il lui fit un bref résumé et Yuki arriva en un rien de temps chez le guitariste, qui était plutôt surpris de la vitesse à laquelle il était venu. Mais il se reprit vite et suivit Yuki jusqu'à Shuichi. Le Vampyr s'approcha de son amant qui se tordait de douleur et demanda à Hiro de se retourner. Il s'exécuta. Yuki utilisa la dernière technique qui lui restait pour lui enlever la douleur, soit boire son sang jusqu'au moment où il tombait inconscient. Il plongea donc ses dents dans le cou de Shuichi. Au fur à mesure qu'il buvait le liquide chaud, le chanteur se calmait et son corps se relaxait. Finalement, Yuki prit le chanteur dans ses bras et partit sans aucune explication pour le brun, le laissant avec milles questions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arrivé chez lui, Yuki étendit le chanteur inconscient sur le lit. Peu de temps après, le corps de Shuichi se tendit et il recommença à ressentir la sensation de brûlure qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Comme un immense feu qui ne voudrait pas s'éteindre. Même la propre méthode de Yuki ne fonctionnait pas, la production de sang Vampyr était trop rapide et celle-ci compensait celui qu'il avait bu un peu plus tôt. La quatrième et dernière phase était la plus courte, mais aussi, la plus douloureuse d'entre toutes. Cette étape consiste à modifier le sang humain en sang Vampyr. L'écrivain connaissait très bien les étapes et ce qu'on ressentait lors de la métamorphose et il n'avait pas put le lui éviter. _**«Ce cercle vicieux ne finira donc jamais**_, pensa-t-il en regardant son amant sans vraiment le voir, son sentiment de culpabilité ne s'étant pas dissipé.**»** De plus, les cris de douleurs de Shuichi n'arrangeaient rien à cette situation et ce n'était que le début. La transformation serait complète que lorsque la lune éclairerait le ciel, mais d'ici là, Yuki allait devoir endurer les cris de souffrance de Shuichi, car maintenant, il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Les heures passèrent lentement pour eux deux et durant l'attente, Yuki se transforma peu à peu en statue de marbre. Peu importe dans quelle partie de l'appartement où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre les lamentations du chanteur et il ne pouvait pas partir pour les fuir, car il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Le temps passait et Shuichi se convulsait de plus en plus sur le lit en criant que son corps brûlait. Si l'un des deux avait pu regarder par la fenêtre, ils auraient constaté que la fin approchait. On pouvait voir la lune qui apparaissait dans le ciel sombre. Finalement, après une journée d'attente, la lune éclaira le corps de Shuichi, sa douleur disparut complètement à ce moment, comme absorbée par celle-ci. Il put enfin se lever et tranquillement, il s'approcha du miroir qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Devant lui se tenait un nouveau Shuichi. Un jeune homme qui avait quelques centimètres de plus, des cheveux plus longs et plus foncés et une peau laiteuse. Cependant, une seule chose attira son attention et ce fut la couleur de ses yeux. Deux Onyx. Ses yeux améthyste avaient été remplacés par des yeux noir charbon, la couleur qui représentait la soif. Shuichi était maintenant comme Yuki. Un véritable Vampyr.

* * *

Je suis au ange, cette fic est fini! Le pire c'est que j'en ai deux autre en écriture dans mon ordi et qu'elles sont en suspen depuis un bout de temps.... J'imagine que je vais pouvoir m'y mettre! Merci à ceux qui mon suivi durant la publication et merci aussi à mes amis. Xenalia, je t'adore pour le travail que tu as fait (ma correctrice) et pour l'aide durant mes doutes et angoisses. Merci du fond du coeur. À la prochaine!

- Mangas-x -

**22 novembre 2009: _Je suis entrain d'écrire une suite de cette fic, elle n'est pas encore publié, mais elle devrais bien sortir un jours... sur ce, je vous dit à la prochaine!!_**


End file.
